


Teasing Hope

by Citrus_Twist



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aster's friends are evil, Eventual Sexy-times, Human!Aster, JackRabbit - Freeform, Jackrabbit Week, M/M, Or pretty quick sexy-times, Stripper!Jack, Violence, in the best way possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Twist/pseuds/Citrus_Twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aster gets dragged to a Strip Club for Tooth's birthday, he'll have an experience he doesn't soon forget. And neither does the stripper who Aster can't seem to get out of his mind. And then Aster just HAD to be a good Samaritan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! Kickin' off this fic a bit early for JackRabbit week, wanting to get some feedback and the like. I wanted to start it with an introduction to kind of set it up for the rest of the story (which will hopefully get done in time : O The song included in this is The Mating Game by Bitter:Sweet just as an fyi.

“North, I’m not goin’ with ya.” Aster said, holding his paint brush out to add detail work on the oil painting.

He needed to get this painting finished for the art show and get to work on illustrations an author wanted for his book. North sighed with an exaggerated eye roll.

“Bunny is for Tooth’s birthday! She has planned it for weeks and even took time off—which you know she never does! Now you are coming if I have to drag you there myself!” Upon hearing North’s outrage at being told no from behind him, Aster’s arm seemed to take on a mind of its own.

His arm flew behind him with practiced ease, his middle finger held high and proud, as he directed it right between North’s eyes without a thought—let alone a glance behind him. He didn’t even have to look anymore to know where his friend stood.

“North, I told her then, and I’m tellin’ you now!” Aster finally turned around after dropping his hand to face North, “I ain’t goin’ to no strip club! I’ve got plenty of work I need ta be doin’ and, unlike you three, I work on commission and by my reputation. If I don’t get this done, my livelihood is on the line so please stop buggin’ me about it!” Aster said scathingly trying to get across to North that it was his final statement on the matter, turning back to his painting and essentially dismissing North. He tried to focus back in on his art, but found it impossible as he took in a deep breath, still aware that North was standing behind him.

“I really hoped I wouldn’t have to do this, Bunny.” North said, cracking his knuckles. “But you leave me no other choice.” North plopped both hands onto Aster’s shoulders and leaned down close, “I promise to make you carrot cake if you go.”

Aster perked up at the mention of North baking sweets for him. “Did you say carrot cake?”

North failed at stopping the small smirk that appeared on his face, knowing he had Aster’s full attention with the bribe.

“Dah.” North replied.

Aster narrowed his eyes. “You use the organic ingredients this time, ya gumby, and the deal’s apples. Got me?” Aster asked, cocking a brow towards North in question.

North rolled his eyes again, nodding and waving a hand in the air with exasperation.

“Yes yes. Yuckie, dirt covered carrots from dirty Co-op grocery store, I get it Bunny.” North grabbed Aster under the arm, hauling him up and pushing him toward his bedroom. Aster had barely enough time to put down his brush and his mixing palette full of oil based paint. “Now go put on good clothes, look good for naked men! Haha!”

North laughed at his own joke, making Aster grumble. The whole foods store he went to for his groceries was not dirty.

In the end, Aster settled for a grey Henley, white undershirt and the blue skinny jeans Tooth had bought for him for Christmas that he still hadn’t worn. It would make her happy at least to see him finally wearing the jeans he had been negligent to wear. Aster grabbed her present from under his bed, and he wasn’t even going to ask how or where North had gotten wrapping paper covered in teeth, before he spent just a moment combing his faux hawk and joining North.

The Russian was waiting by the door with his trench coat on, obviously ready to go.

“All set?” North asked. With a nod from Aster, North opened the door with a loud cheer. “Then we’re off!” Aster sighed before locking his apartment door and following down to North’s truck.

The Sleigh, as North called it, was in every way Aster could describe a hideous, screaming, metal death trap. It was bright red with a brown leather interior, fitted with an engine that all but roared, and had a sound system that could make every car in a 20 foot radius shake and rumble. Especially with the classical Russian pieces North always played.

The worst part about the Sleigh; North was the driver.

Aster gulped as he got into the passenger seat, rushing to put on his seatbelt and gripping the arm rest. North got in a moment after him.

“Oh, Bunny! Why long face? Here, I’ll play your favorite tonight. Stravinsky, yes?” North asked, popping in a CD.

Aster scowled at him. “Don’t even try that, ya galah! We all know he’s your favorite! Just put on Firebird and get it over with!”

Aster griped the end of that sentence out, grumbling a bit afterwards. As soon as the music started North sped off, taking the 20 minute drive to Pittsburg. Aster swore he was going to be sick. Oh he just knew he was going to puke all over his clothes. Heck, that might not be too bad, he’d get out of going to see this and guilt trip North into giving him his carrot cake.

When they arrived at _Club Risque_ —Aster snorted at the name—he jumped out of the truck like a bunnyip on speed. He’d only looked at the speedometer once and after seeing it at 95mph...well, solid ground was nice. North joined him—smiling innocently, the bastard—and skipped the line at the door. Apparently “twink night” was popular. The bouncer nodding with a—holy shit was that a _shy_ smile to _North_?!

“Thanks, Ross.” North said with a wink, handing the man two twenties.

“Anytime, Nick.” ‘Ross’ said with a nod.

Aster looked back and forth between them as they went inside stepping up next to the Russian with a few quick steps.

“North, what in the world was that? We are having a talk later!” Aster said to the older man.

North raised his eyebrow as they make their way upstairs. “Really? A talk? Bunny, I do not think you want to know what that man and I did. Very dirty. And kinky. And-”

“Stop, Stop! I don’t want to know! Enough, you’re right. I shouldn’t have even brought it up!” Aster barked out indignantly as he slapped one hand over North’s mouth.

North smirked under Aster’s hand as they made their way inside the strip club. Sandy saw them first, waving to them in delight. Tooth caught his movement, waving to them herself as a grin immediately brightening up her features. She darted from her seat as they made their way over.

“Oh my gosh, Bunny! I didn’t think you’d come!” She gushed excitedly, grabbing Aster around the neck and hugging him tight. He returned it, one arm around her waist, the other still holding onto her present.

“O’ course, anything for you, Toothie. Here,” He said handing her the present as she stepped back enough where he could wriggle it between them.

She aww’d, kissed his cheek and hugged it to her. “Thanks, Bunny, you didn’t have to. Just being here is enough.” She told him, and he definitely did not blush in modesty.

“Nah, o’ course I did, it’s your birthday, you need somethin’, shelia.” She giggled before going to North and hugging him tightly.

“Thanks for getting Bunny out of that apartment of his, North.” She said lightly. Aster scoffed, but smiled at her.

“Is no problem and I have present in Sleigh waiting for you when we finish up. So when we are finished you will get it then, da?” Tooth nodded as she took his hand and pulled him towards the table, Sandy watching them with a bright smile.

Aster took a moment to look around the room. Most of the people there were women, a few men layered about here and there; most of them looked younger in age—probably from the club downstairs. A bar was in the back, a well built man with a bowtie and cuffs in the back, flirting with two women as he made a drink. Aster rolled his eyes when he saw just where the group was sitting; closest table to the center stage.

‘ _Hey Aster! What did North bribe you with to get you here?_ ’ Sandy signed as Tooth talked to North about how work was going.

“Who said North had to bribe me to come?” Aster replied with only a little incredulousness. Sandy just raised an eyebrow up and stared at Aster until the man finally caved, “Alright, alright ya wanker! It was carrot cake.”

Sandy silently laughed nodding. ‘ _Yeah, I figured it would be. Remember that carrot pudding he tried to make you last time?_ ’

“Ugh, don’t remind me, I might still be carsick from North’s crazy driving.” Aster replied with a smile.

“Oi. What was that about my pudding?” North said.

Aster and Sandy shared a grin before Sandy replied with a, _‘Nothing, nothing, now what were you saying about the new model for the..._ ’

They joined up their separate conversations, talking mostly about the new toys Nick was coming out with.

“I dunno North, I think ya should invest in some of those crazy electronics. They’re pavin’ the way to the future, mate.”

Or, as Nick waved off Aster’s suggestion, the various advancements in dentistry that Tooth added into the conversation to change topics.

‘ _Oh, did you use the Gater Glidden drill? You seem to be favoring that one lately.’_ Sandy signed.

Tooth rolled her eyes about to respond when the lights dimmed around them. Tooth took in a deep breath in anticipation as a voice and soft bass filled music came on over the speakers.

“Alright, alright, alright, alright ladies!” The women in the room screamed as a man dressed in tight leather pants and a police hat, cuffs and baton at his side, strutted out on stage. “Now, before we fuckin’ get this party started we gotta go over our house rules! Rule number one: This is what you can’t touch.” The man rubbed his chest and abs, adding in a hip swivel at the end that had the women screaming and Aster wincing as those high pitched screams his his sensitive ears. Aster watched as the man on stage grinned down at the women with a wink before he raised an index finger and shook it back and forth as he teasingly scolded them with a, “No, no, no, no!” The women around him ‘awwwed’ in a tone that, normally, would’ve been adorable—but Aster’s ears were still reeling from the screams. “Rule number two: You can’t touch this.” Again the man on the stage turned around with a teasing air as he grabbed his own ass and set the women off yet again as he turned right back around and once again lifted his index finger and shook it back and forth. “No, no, no, no!”

It was at this point Aster decided he needed a drink. Little did he know it was only going to escalate.

“Last rule ladies! You can’t touch this!” The man on stage announced as he grabbed his crotch.” The women screamed out and whooped again. Aster also decided, by this point, that it was definitely time for that drink—now if only the bloke on stage would shut up. As it was the MC struck an especially enticing pose for the women and lifted a hand to peer out at the lot of them with a grin on his face as he stated, “Now ya’ll know what’s against the laws here. Ya’ll know what you can’t touch! But…I see an _awful_ lot of lawbreakers in this house tonight!” Then the MC grinned. “And I don’t see a cop in _sight_!”

It was here the women giggled and the lot of them hollered excitedly yet again. Aster was so ready for that drink, especially when the MC decided to speak up yet again, halting his progress towards standing up to get to the bar.

“Now, before we begin with our normal guys, I want to introduce to you a special guest that will be here with us tonight! And uh,” The MC said as he bit his lip enticingly, “I think he can speak for himself, if you know what I mean.” The ladies screamed yet again and, when Aster looked, a few of the twinks as well. “Please help me in welcoming Jack Frost!”

 _Figured it’d be some gaudy show name._ Aster thought with an edge of distaste.

The lights dimmed further as smoke erupted from the flooring of the stage. A dim blue light shined on the silhouette of a short, thin man. He had a long mantle on and an odd, crooked staff. Music started playing throughout the house and from what Aster could tell it was some song by a band called Bitter:Sweet.

It was here that Aster decided this was tacky as hell.

The silhouette started belly dancing with the staff in hand, gyrating slowly. The women immediately started screaming as the man slid forward, now starting to spin the staff in beat with the song slowly.

_Dance with me across the ocean floor. Sail away with me to heaven’s open door._

He span around, the staff somehow landing between his legs and he thrusted into it once before it ended up back into the air. If Aster blinked he would have missed the move as it elicited a scream from the women watching. He had to admit the bloke had some serious skill dancing it was...pretty hypnotizing.

The dancer got to the middle of the stage before the lights came on, switching immediately to a deep crimson as the chorus struck.

_On the Mating Game. Mat-ting-game._

The man, Jack, put down the staff riding down the entire length as the chorus rang out. He was in a blue overcoat with white faux-fur trim around the neck and shoulder line. The coat itself fit his thin frame snuggly, trailing down to his knee. His legs were clothed in brown hardened leather that stuck to his legs and butt like a second skin. He had snow white hair, pale milky colored skin, and bright blue eyes. He slid down the staff, his tongue out and licking the staff’s length as he came back to upward. And he turned right to Aster looking him in the eye and smirked.

Aster couldn’t breathe.

_Hold me close enough to drink my rose._

Jack flipped the staff around, reversing the position and lowering himself down the staff from behind this time, staying on the ground when he reached it and gyrating his body in a way that Aster could only describe as downright fucking cum worthy. He could feel himself blushing as the man, if he could even be called that with his boyish face, kept sneaking smirks directly towards him. Jack bridged backward putting his hands on the floor and slowly arching his body and lifting himself up as he moved over, getting closer to the edge of the stage before going into a split. He rolled his body forward using the momentum to push himself upward onto his feet in the process shrugging from his overcoat smoothly to reveal pale skin as flawless as marble and stringy, lithe muscle definition. Aster blushed deeper as he saw just how well the pants clung to the dancer’s crotch as well.

_The devil in my pocket turned to Gold. Sorry to warn you, you’re in a daze._

As the dance started coming to a close, Jack once again started his belly dancing, waving the staff elegantly in tempo as he headed back to the entrance where he had initially appeared from. Aster barely even noticed the other dancers—who fit the “usual” male stripper in their appearance with a body type much like Aster's own—begin to start lining up at the back of the stage.

_On the Mating Game. The Mating Game._

As the song died down a new one started playing, the women yelling and clapping enthusiastically. Aster just noticed that the entire time the women were throwing cash in Jack’s direction, especially when he was at the edge of the stage. Tooth herself, Aster recalled now as the dancer’s spell dissipated, had slipped a twenty into his waistband. Currently from the speakers came _Undisclosed Desires_ as the group started moving, the MC leading the group.

Aster took in a deep breath, very aware that he had cracked a fat and was very much blushing in embarrassment on top of it. The other problem laid in the fact that he couldn’t stop looking at Jack. Even when the man wasn’t the center of attention in his other sets, and he often was, during the night Jack had managed to grab Aster’s attention every time.

Tooth, North and Sandy all participated in cheering, clapping, and otherwise having a great time. North had actually commented on Aster’s abnormal behavior during the short five minute intermission, and by commented on his abnormal behavior he meant that North was once again teasing him.

“Aw, Bunny you blush! Is naked man _hard_ to see?” North asked, laughing hysterically in the process.

Aster glared at him. “Rack off ya drongo, and get me a drink!” Aster seethed as the group laughed, but none of them commented further. He called out to the large Russian, “And make it something strong, North!”

He watched the large Russian only nod in reply.

Aster’s bisexuality wasn’t unknown by the group; he was pretty open about it. That being said, he wasn’t one who was huge on either gender flaunting around their bodies. Yeah a sexy body was a good bonus, but he was more a fan of a nice face. That and a good butt, to be honest.

And Jack Frost had all of it. Aster realized he had just gotten a type—and he internally groaned at that realization.

“What are you groaning about Bunny? Come on, you’re out here, have some fun!” Tooth pleaded with a wide grin.

Aster wanted to bury his head into the deepest hole he could find as he realized his internal groan had escaped, alerting his friends to his misery. Well, at least his raging boner had calmed down.

“Here is your drink, Aster, now drink up!” North stated, handing him a slightly transparent blue glass cup. A deep red liquid inside.

“Whatcha get, North?” Aster said, not bothering to hear the answer before taking a sip. Oh, it was good. Nice and sweet. Thankfully North actually remembered his tastes in alcohol.

“Ah, is not important. What is important is you and Tooth spend time together on her birthday!” North said as he pushed Aster’s chair, with Aster still in it, to the front of the stage next to Tooth herself.

Aster took a large gulp of his drink in preparation. This wasn’t going to turn out well. He just knew it.

“Stop with the worrying, my friend.” North said patting him on the shoulder as he seemed to catch the dread on Aster’s face. “You’ll be fine; I feel it in my belly!”

Aster snorted weakly, then replied as he crossed his arms: “Of course I’ll be fine! Who said I wasn’t going to be fine?”

It wasn’t long before Tooth hooked her arm through his, giggling and hugging him. “Oh Aster. What have you thought of it so far? Be honest.”

 _That I want into the Jack Frost kid’s pants right this second_. He thought before he sighed dramatically saying instead, “It’s been pretty good so far. That one guy with the red hair was pretty good looking.”

“Yeah he was, but, confession though? I liked that Jack guy!” Aster looked over to her, surprised. She was smiling, a little bit drunk. “Oh, he was so cute, but the way he moved. Oh, what I wouldn’t do to see how he moved insid-”

“Yeah, yeah, Toothie, I got the gist of it.” Aster replied sharply, stopping her from continuing that thought because he _really_ didn’t need any mental images.

Aster looked quickly to Sandy who looked to him with surprise on his features for a moment before giving him a thumbs up. Sandy was drinking his...fourth—no, fifth cup of...well, knowing Sandy, probably Screaming Orgasms. His face was slightly flushed, his eyes dilated. For some reason or another he had a marker on his ear. Aster wasn’t sure what that was about, but he didn’t question it. The only person not drinking was North.

Aster took another sip of his drink, silently thanking the Russian for being their DD.

“He knows his belly dancing, though, I’ll give him that. Oh his technique.” Tooth said, taking a swig of her drink, “just magnificent.”

“Yeah, you’ll have plenty to talk with the little show pony about then, won’t cha?” Aster said as Tooth giggled in response.

“You’ve never been to a strip club, have you Aster?” Tooth asked. Aster raised an eyebrow, but didn’t bother with answering. No, he hadn’t. Is that a crime? “Here,” she said handing him a fifty dollar bill, “at some point tonight throw that to _someone_ okay?”

Aster took a swig of his drink, and nodded to her, keeping the fifty loosely in his hand. The fact that he agreed to this enough proof to him that the alcohol was working on loosening him up.

The lights started dimming again, the MC coming back on stage with a cheer.

“Alright, alright, now we got just a couple more shows for you tonight. But before that, I hear we have a birthday in this house!” The other men came on stage, Jack among them, all with party hats on and various colorful underwear.

Some of the men were sporting thongs, some jockstraps all the while Jack had on tight blue briefs with silver snowflakes shining on them. Aster very purposefully made sure not to linger on Jack, the entire room’s attention soon to be focused on his friend sitting very close to his side.

“A birthday, yeah! You know how we celebrate birthdays, right?” The MC asked, the women screaming in response. Answers rang out, things like ‘free blowjob’ and ‘dry humping’. “And on top of that I hear it’s a man’s birthday, what do you think about that?”

The women screamed even more fiercely as Aster’s stomach dropped. No, this wasn’t what he thought this was. His friends are mean, but they can’t possibly be that mean.

“Can I have an Aster stand up please?” The room filled with screaming, including that of Tooth and North.

Tooth was pushing against his arm towards the stage. _What the hell_ , he thought to himself, _I’m doomed anyway why the hell not?!_

Downing the rest of his drink Aster stood up, increasing the applause and screaming in the room from the audience. The MC gestured him to come up on stage, the other men producing a chair out of nowhere, setting it at the front of the stage.

“Alright fellas, you know what to do right? Ladies why don’t you remind our men.” The women in question screamed as the group started singing happy birthday. Each man came up to stand next to him, a few of them even doing things to Aster—whether it was a lap dance from the guy with the black hair that was actually pretty handsome or the thrusting of a crotch into his face from a very tan Italian looking guy—all leading up to the third of them who simply sat on his lap and wrapped a leg around his while he put his head on his shoulder. Aster noticed his lips almost touching the skin on his jaw and neck; all the while the men continued singing happy birthday.

Then Jack came up to him just as the song was finishing up. He managed to loop one leg around Asters, giving a tug so that his ass was nearly off the edge of the seat and then watched as Jack spread his legs out so Jack’s crotch could lay flush against Aster’s ass. One arm hung languidly on the edge of the chair while the other sat around Aster’s neck.

Then Jack, with one small gyrating movement, thrust against Aster.

Aster’s eyes closed and outright moaned and shuddered from the enticing motion against him.

As Jack was leaving, trailing his hand teasingly along Aster’s thigh at the last ‘to you’, Aster quickly took a hold of Jack’s hand and shoved the fifty dollars into his palm. Jack looked at it for a moment before smiling deeply with a single eyebrow rising upwards. Aster gulped as Jack, with an elegant motion, leaned into Aster this time with both of Aster’s legs spread by Jack’s form. Aster found himself scooting back into the position before, Jack’s crotch taking up the same position it had been in  Jack, this time, pressing harder into Aster.

“Happy birthday, Aster.” Jack’s voice was heady, and holy fuck the kid had a voice deeper than his own.

If that wasn’t the worst, Jack then leaned forward and trailed his tongue along Aster’s throat before administering a fucking bite to his ear. It took every single bit of power within Aster not to immediately moan his name and cream his pants.

Jack backed away, shoving the money down his underwear as the crowd clapped and cheered.

“Alright now boys, get Aster’s sexy ass off this stage and keep rolling!” The black haired guy hoisted Aster up, how  he thanked everything he was no longer in the spotlight because he was pretty sure pre was leaking through his jeans at this point, and helped him down the two foot drop off stage. Aster almost immediately collapsed in his seat. Tooth almost immediately devoured him in hugs.

“Oh my god, Aster, that was so hot! I told you Jack was sexy, didn’t I? Oh, how did you keep from moaning?” Aster didn’t say anything, eyes still glued to the snowy-haired man. And trying to thoroughly ignore his former best friends. Putting him up on the stage like that. North had better make him the goddamn best rooting carrot cake that was ever fucking baked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well Tooth had a good time.” North said as he drove them all home. Thankfully with both Sandy and Tooth not effectively in the ‘so drunk we passed out’ stage of the party North was driving extra careful to make sure they stayed asleep.

“Yeah it seems like she did.” Aster said, looking down at where Tooth was snuggled in Sandy’s hair.

“It seemed like you had good time too.” North said in quiet ernest. Aster stayed gazing at the sleeping form of Tooth, mulling over how to respond.

“...Yeah. It wasn’t as bad as I thought...but if you ever put me on the spot like that again, any of you.” Aster practically growled out in a hushed tone, “And I expect at least one other cake from you, North.” North waved him off.

“Ehh, is worth it.” Aster looked at him a moment before smiling and turning back around in his seat, looking through the windshield again.

“You know, mate, I just...thanks. For getting me out here.” Aster said. North only nodded before silence found them, North forsaking his music to make sure it didn’t wake the sleeping pair. It was a bit of time before North finally asked the question that must have been on his mind the entire trip back.

“Sooo…?” North started. Aster knew he wasn’t going to like this.

“What?”

“Don’t ‘What?’ me, Bunny, I saw way you were looking at Jack Frost!” North said, a grin lighting his face, “And you gave him money as well! Ha! I told Tooth you’d ease up, but no one believes me. It was great, you should go back, get his number when I take Tooth back tomorrow to get her car.” Aster blushed.

“Really that obvious mate?” North chuckled at him and Aster sighed, “Nah, can’t. It’s probably against the whole rules they have there, North. You’re not allowed to date clients or somethin’.” North scoffed at him, still making sure to talk in hushed tones.

“Nonsense, they are strip club, not concubine house! They are allowed to have lives outside of work.” North said. Aster was just a little disturbed at what North just said. Only a little. “So you come with me tomorrow, we get his number.” Aster just shook his head.

“Listen North, I appreciate it and everything, but no thanks. I’ve had enough, I think.” Aster said with finality. North looked disappointed, but nodded.

“Okay Bunny. Just let me know if you change your mind.”

“Will do, North.” The rest of the car ride consisted of the two of them discussing chocolate recipes and the best lactose free milk to use.

  
  
  



	2. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster is having problems with his painting and who the bloody hell is calling him at ungodly hours of the morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, technically this is a day late so sorry about that D: Also, I doubt I'm going to be finished writing in time for the week, but I will have this finished! It's looking to be about 40-60k words so we'll see how that goes^^ Hope ya'll enjoy :3

Aster looked at the painting before him sighing. It wasn’t going the right way for his taste so he decided to set it aside, taking the canvas off his easel and setting is aside for later. This was the third portrait he’d started and hadn’t finished. Luckily he didn’t have a client at the moment. He had finished up his other commission based work, but now he needed to get started on painting for the art show coming up in a couple weeks time.

It was the fourth picture he had started, gotten into a good zone on, and just let his mind paint whatever it wanted. To his chagrin it—apparently—wanted Jack Frost.

Aster had various ideas in mind when he had initially sat down to paint. The first was initially a beautiful pastoral scene with children on one side smiling up to viewer. It had instead evolved into the same field, snow covered with orange and pinks of flowers poking through the white softness. There stood a young man, which looked surprisingly similar to Jack, moving his hands around like a Symphony conductor—winds and snow at his command.

The other two had ended quite similarly, even when he’d tried an abstract. To his exasperation his abstract had somehow turned into icy blues and whites mixed in with his normal vibrant color schemes. The painting he had just given up on, for instance and was now half finished, was supposed to be a painting of the Australian Outback—in all its wasteland glory. Yet somehow it had morphed into a picture of a snow filled desert with Jack laughing as he slid down a hill.

Aster got up from his stool exhausted as he massaged his neck. This was getting outright ridiculous, even for him.

He checked the time; almost 1pm. Great, the studio head was going to be here in a few short minutes and he had nothing of worth to show. Aster sighed as he set away to quickly tidying up his apartment, getting dressed into something that wasn’t covered in paint and hadn’t been worn for 2 days straight before he finally set a kettle of water on the stove to heat up. He set aside the few flavors of tea Tooth had got him recently in an attempt to give that hospitable feel to his apartment.

Honestly, he couldn’t stand the stuff. But Barbara, the head of the art studio Aster was submitting to, _loved_ tea and Aster made sure to keep a pot of hot water brewing whenever she was coming over.

As he turned on the stove the doorbell rang. _Well, hope she didn’t want good news._ Aster thought. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the imminent failure of this visit, before opening the door. 

A frizzy haired blonde woman nearly tackled him as she barged into his house. ”Aster, _please_ tell me you have something for me.”

 _Shit._ He thought as he closed the door, his mind racing as he tried to think of something to say to her. He was pretty sure he had some spare paintings—just dribbles of pieces he’d never finished because the quality was so terrible—that he _might_ be able to sell to her.

“Arvo to you, too.” He mumbled to himself, “O’ course I do, Barb, just sit down I’ll get cha some tea, and everything’ll be apples.” Aster said as he headed into the kitchen to grab a cup of hot water and the sleepy time tea. It wouldn’t put her to sleep, oh no not Barb, but it _might_ just help her calm down.

“Is this one of the paintings you’re submitting?” Aster froze at the question before he snapped to himself and grabbed the tea he had for Barb as he rushed out of the kitchen and heading for the more sectioned off studio of his apartment.

“Barb, ya crazy shelia, how many times ‘ave I told you; _no one’s_ allowed inta my studio!” Aster called through the open door.

He set the glasses down on the small table before rushing into the other room. Barbara had the painting of Jack in her hands, nose up in appraising mode.

“So you’re submitting this?” Barbara said without turning to Aster.

Aster sighed as he walked over to her and said, “Nah, it’s just a bit o’ dabbling in somethin’ new, not gonna bother.”

“Oh, really?” Barbara put the painting back onto the easel, and delicately picking up one of the paintings leaning against the wall.

O _h god._ Aster thought as she turned it around in her hands.

It was another picture of Jack, the abstract piece in particular, which showed a nearly perfect rendition of Jack’s face amidst snowflake patterns that intertwined across the canvas. Aster couldn’t keep his shoulders from hunching as Barb looked the painting over.

“And what could this possibly be? Another painting with the same theme and same featured model!” It was here that Barb’s tone became scathing and full of accusation. “You’re making a series, Aster, and if it’s not for my studio, it must be for someone else’s! So just tell it to me straight and cut the bullshit!”

Aster stared at the furious blond in terror. On a side note, if he wasn’t so filled with terror of the woman in front of him, he probably would have laughed.

“Barbara, _calm ya tits_!” Aster barked out, trying to quell the woman in front of him, which was apparently the wrong thing to do and _definitely_ the wrong thing to say, “It’s not—”

“It’s not _what?_ ” Barb snapped at him, her eyes alight with fury. “You’re going to be the third person to cancel on me today, Aster, and you _always_ do this show with—”

“Barb-” Aster tried to hedge, only to fail.

“—and you know it happens every October, I have _two weeks_ to get this together Aster. _Two. Weeks—_ ” Barb continued on without a hitch.

“Barb, really-”

“—how hard it is to get this done? I’ve been up to my ears in paperwork for you guys, going through permits, getting—”

“BARB!” Aster bellowed, halting Barb’s ranting mid sentence at last by startling her with his shout, “I—I met a _guy_ , ya whacker...well, maybe more like _saw_.” 

“...Oh... _Ohhh…_ ” Barb murmured out, her eyes alignting with understanding at last. 

Aster sighed taking the painting from her with an air of disappointment. “Yes. Sorry I haven’t much else to show you, but my head has been a bit…”

“Pre-occupied?” she suggested with a shy smile, hyper-aware of her misunderstanding the situation.

Aster chuckled in response. “Yeah, somethin’ like that. Listen, I’ll try to get somethin’ better done up, till then sit down and grab some tea and _relax_ will ya?”

She visibly relaxed her shoulders and she nodded. Aster motioned for them to leave the studio, preferring to get the woman out of his studio before she flipped on him again. As they started leaving the room, Barb stopped at the door, turning to Aster.

“If you don’t get anything else done, can I use that series?” She asked, her tone holding a hint of a plea to it.

Aster sighed. “Sure, if ya stop callin’ it a series. Nothin’ of the sort, just…getting distracted.”

She looked back at the painting on the easel again and declared, “Well, keep getting distracted then. That’s some of the finest work I’ve seen you produce.”

Then she turned on her heel and went straight to the chair she usually sat in when she dropped by to check on Aster’s pieces. Aster, in the mean time, sulked into the kitchen while she got comfortable. He grabbed up the V8 juice in his fridge and a glass for himself before joining her in his makeshift living room.

They only talked for a short period of time, Barbara still very busy getting confirmations from artists and then checking on the their work. Barbara, thankfully, got the hint to not discuss or ask about Jack in any length. As she left, she gave him a swift hug.

“I was serious about those paintings though, Aster. They’re very different from your norm and they are pretty amazing as well.” Barb admitted, giving him a light smile of reassurance. “I would really consider doing two or three more and submitting them for the October walkthrough.”

Aster gave her a curt nod in response and she left with that smile on her face and leaving with an air of being significantly more hopeful than when she’d entered—not to mention she looked a little less frazzled in the process.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The phone was ringing at, Aster cracked an eye to look at the clock…3:40am. Fuck him.

Aster grudgingly woke up, groggy from what time it was and not exactly functioning on all mental cylinders. If this was Barb after they’d _just_ met yesterday or...two days ago _technically_ , Aster was fully prepared to tell her just where she could go stick those paintings she wanted. Fuck the consequences.

“Mmmmmf...hello?” He ground out, his voice cracking from having been woken up.

“Hi, is this...uh, is this Aster?” The voice on the other line asked.

Aster frowned. The voice in question was throaty and sounded hoarse, like he’d just got done doing something extraneous.

“Yes, who is this?” The Australian asked suspiciously, not recognizing the voice.

“Oh. Oh…wow, I didn’t think this was your actual number. Um...okay, yeah. So, this is Jack. Jack Frost? I know you probably don’t—” Aster’s breath caught and he stiffened as the man mentioned his name, and now that he had mentioned the name…yeah, that voice kinda _did_ sound like the young man that basically had sex with him on stage. “—remember me but—n”

“Of course I do! But how did you get this number?” Aster asked, sitting up onto an elbow.

 

“You uh...left it for me on the fifty dollar bill, remember?” Jack asked, voice having an air of uncertainty to it.

 

No…he hadn’t put his number on the fifty. What was Jack—those shits he called ‘friends’ must have. Aster sighed.

“Yeah, yeah, o’ course. Do you _know_ what time it is?” Aster asked, playing it off like he _had_ done it as he ran a hand over the stubble along his jaw.

“Yes, and I’m really sorry, and I’m really sorry to ask this, but um…” He heard Jack let out a shaky breath. Aster became a bit more interested in what Jack was going to say next. Mainly, he was a bit worried because Jack sounded anxious. “Listen, I know this is going to be a pain to ask of you, especially since we barely met, but...well, how far away do you live from Burgess?”

Aster closed his eyes in thought for a moment, his brain trying to work through the clouded haze that came with being woken up at _three in the morning_.

“I don’t know, like 10 minutes maybe?” Aster said still tired and using his free hand to rub the bridge of his nose between his eyes.

“Okay, well...and don’t worry about it if it is, like, I totally understand and stuff, but if it isn’t too much trouble, and its okay if it is—” Jack rambled on, not getting to the point and beginning to irritate Aster.

“Jack, ya bloody larrikin, please just ask what I think you’re going to ask.” Aster ground out impatiently, feeling the dread hit him before Jack’s response even came.

Jack took a deep breath. “Can you come pick me up?”

Aster sighed deeply before pulling the phone away from his face and growling in irritation. He _hated_ being woken up.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” He replied once he had taken a moment to collect and calm himself down before he brought the phone back to his ear.

“Oh, thank you so much, Aster, free blow job on me, I swear.” Jack replied, his smirk and relief carrying itself through his voice.

That response snapped Aster awake in all of two seconds. “What the heck do you mean free blowjob?! I don’t want a free blowjob!”

“Relax, relax there buddy!” Jack interrupted him, “Geez, stressed much? It was just a joke!”

Aster shook his head taking in a calming breath and letting it out before he then asked, “Where the bloody hell are ya, ya wanker?”

“The payphone on the corner of South Market and West Patrick. Hey, thank—”

Aster hung up on him, getting out of bed grumbling about having to actually put clothes on. He grabbed his car keys, shivering as he left the apartment. Startin’ to get cold with the seasonal change. Damnit, he hated wakin’ up to the cold.

Aster got into his car heading towards the town of Burgess. The town itself was weirdly thriving for having been a miners town, the coal mine itself long since shut down. Most people thought the town would wither away, but the opposite had happened, it became one of the most popular small towns in the Pittsburg area. 

Aster turned onto Market street, thankful that there was virtually no traffic to be found anywhere at this hour in the morning. He stopped at a stoplight, growling and impatient and wanting to get back to bed. He’d already sped like a bat out of hell to get here, making it in 6 minutes tops.

Looking down the street, he stopped at the tiny silhouette of a very thin man slouching against some box. _Must be the phone booth._ Aster thought. Whatever this was, it didn’t look good.

Shit. He hoped the guy hadn’t OD’d on some crazy party drug.

Aster growled once more and decided to skip the red light, there was no one on the damn road besides himself anyway. Hell, even the pubbers were gone off the street and at this point fuck the fine if he got one—they could suck it.

Aster drove through the first light, the next block changing to green as he neared. He couldn’t see Jack anymore, the man having disappeared between the time when Aster had looked away and back again. Aster approached the phone booth, parked next to it sloppily and hurried out. 

“Jack?” He called out, not seeing him anywhere nearby.

“Oh good.” Came a response in a familiar voice, “Sorry, wasn’t sure whose car that was so I hid real quick.”

Jack came out of a nearby alley. Aster took in his looks and cringed followed by a sharp gasp when he saw him.

“Holy rootin’ hell, Jack, what the fuck happened!?” Aster asked as he rushed to the man and held out his hand.

Jack took it and collapsed into Aster’s side, looking relieved in the process.

Jack had been beaten to a bloody pulp. Both eyes were turning black, on was swollen almost shut, his entire bottom lip was torn into cracked in _several_ places, making it look as if his bottom lip was made up of nothing but scraps; his collarbone bleeding into his shirt and from what Aster could assume there was a cut on his ribcage—blood blossoming from another spot below the shirt as well below the collarbone injury.

“Would it be cliché to say you should’ve seen the other guys?” Jack asked.

“Guys?! As in plural?! Christ, Jack, we need to get you to a hospital!” Aster couldn’t keep the worry from his voice, making his way towards the passenger side of his Lexus.

Oh and he discovered that Jack also had a limp to his stride during this process, wasn’t that just great? Jack groaned a little bit as Aster got him into the car, settling in and putting on his seatbelt. Aster got in after helping him, heading to Pittsburg and the nearest hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aster sat by Jack’s bed, the man now very much asleep, bandaged up and clean. He sighed, remembering earlier that morning.

When they’d gotten to the ER, Aster ran inside and called for help from a couple of the nurses. They hoisted Jack into a wheelchair, carting him inside with Aster close on their heels. Aster filled out the paperwork for Jack after being told by Jack himself where all of his information was hidden inside the confines of his wallet while at the same time handing the desk attendant Jack’s insurance card. It took them an hour of waiting in the ER’s waiting room to finally get Jack into a hospital bed before they had to wait another two hours for the doctor to come in and look at Jack. Aster was all but fuming at them.

“What the bloody hell took you so long?! He could have _died_ from any number of things at this point!” Aster yelled, his fury directed towards the Doctor in particular.

“Aster, shh.” Jack had murmured, casually taking the Aussie’s hand.

Aster stopped his ranting, completely thrown off by the light scolding followed by his hand being taken up by Jack’s. He looked over to Jack who was watching the doctor with a small, tired smile. Aster tightened his grip on Jack’s hand and finally sat down next to him. The doctor ordered a full body x-ray immediately and prescribed morphine.

“He’s going to be in a lot of pain for the next few days,” The doctor directed to Aster, “He’s going to need plenty of bed rest, but the morphine will knock him out so that won’t be too much of an issue.”

Later, after Jack had been cleaned up and the x-ray taken to ensure there wasn’t any internal bleeding or breaks, a nurse came in to the room.

“Are you here to give him stuff?” Aster asked, now exhausted from the amount of time spent in the ER and his _early_ morning thanks to Jack finally wearing into him.

“No, I’m here to just ask you a few questions. Now first, what is your relation to Jackson Frost?” The nurse asked.

Jack, surprising Aster, answered before the aussie could even open his mouth.

“Domestic partners.” He replied to the nurse, smirking a bit as glanced over to Aster and undoubtedly saw Aster’s blush.

“Nooo, no! I- we- we aren’t, its nothin’-” Aster stammered.

“Alrighty, any next of kin that need to be contacted?” The nurse asked.

Jack shook his head in response.

“Okie dokie, in terms of your injuries do you plan on pressing charges against those who assaulted you?” Aster glared at Jack when the man shook his head, “And do you release all rights of private photo’s taken during your stay here to the possession of the State to be used in any future prosecutions against any of those men or women that have harmed you in any period of up to 48 hours since you came to the hospital?”

Jack looked at the woman confused for a moment before nodding his head yes. Even Aster was confused at that, and he still had his wits about him and wasn’t high on morphine.

“And finally, do you want to make a statement of how you acquired your injuries?” The nurse asked Jack.

Jack shook his head yet again in response and the nurse made one last mark on her clipboard.

“Alrighty! That’s that. A nurse will be bringing your prescription painkillers over shortly!” It took the other nurse only 5 minutes to come over to them, Jack almost asleep at that point from the previous dose of the floor’s go to, short lived, pain killer.

She administered a shot of morphine into a direct line Jack had on his hand before she walked off. It wasn’t long before Aster fell asleep in his chair after that, using the side of Jack’s bed as a pillow soon as Jack himself had fallen asleep.

When he woke up, a nurse was serving Jack breakfast. 

“Morning, Kangaroo.” Jack said cheerily digging into a bunch of scrambled eggs.

Aster groaned and put his head back onto the mattress.

“Ugh...what time is it?” he grumbled.

“Time for _you_ to get a watch!” Jack laughed as Aster lifted up a hand to flick him off. Jack snickered as he added, “Just after nine, why?”

Aster groaned again. It was too damn early.

“Please tell me the food here is decent at least.” Aster nearly pleaded.

Jack took a bite of applesauce. “Yesh, ish no’ bawd.”

Aster glowered towards Jack as he said this with his mouth still full of food. Aster nodded and sat his head back onto the mattress, still refusing to get up. He was actually just starting to fall back asleep when he felt a cold hand against his scalp.

“No, no, time to wake up now sleepyhead.” Aster groaned, for a completely different reason this time.

The man’s hands felt incredible as they carded through his hair. Ugh, whatever this was it needed to stop before something embarrassing happened. Like Aster moaning out yet again. Aster lifted up his head from the mattress and set away to eyeing Jack. He looked much better, a weirdly set bandage on his bottom lip obviously making it hard for him to eat. Glancing at Jack’s food, yogurt, applesauce, all of it was liquid.

“What’s with this?” Aster said, nodding to the tray.

“Mmm,” Jack hummed, swallowing another bite of scrambled eggs, “Mostly a liquid diet. Mostly soft things to eat in order to make it easier to eat while my lip heals.”

Now more awake, Aster realized Jack was speaking oddly as well due to the bandage on his lip. Aster perked up as he made another realization; this was the first time he’d seen Jack in proper lighting—or as proper as fluorescent lights in a muted colored schemed Hospital room allowed.

The young man, and Aster only refused to call him a boy because he refused to let a _boy_ give him as big a hard-on as he had for Jack, couldn’t have been older than 17. He had a thin, but rather chiseled jaw line, thin cheeks and modest cheekbones with a button nose. His lips were thin, eyes a large bright blue. His hair, Aster noticed, looked surprisingly like his natural color.

“Wha’?” Jack asked, making Aster blush as embarrassment set in at having been caught ogling Jack before he looked away.

“Nothin’ just-- Jack, what happened to ya’?” Jack sighed, putting down his spoon and looking down.

“One of my roommates came home with some friend drunk. I had fallen asleep on the couch. We had got into a huge fight already that day and it’d almost came to blows. He woke me up and started arguing with me and it just went downhill from there. Our third roommate is out of town and if he had been there he would have put a stop to it.”

Aster sighed nodding and taking the hint; he didn’t want to talk about what actually happened. “Well at least you’re alright, yeah? The doc say what’s wrong with ya yet?”

Jack gave him a morbid grin, wincing when it pulled at his bottom lip. “Yeah, minor rib stress fractures, a dislocated shoulder and ankle. Heavy bruising and lacerations. Thought for sure I had broken something.”

Aster listened to Jack rattle off his injuries before he soon found himself nodding and asking, “Ya gettin’ released anytime soon?”

Jack nodded in response. “Technically free to go whenever. Figured I pay for your breakfast and say good bye before calling a cab.”

Jack shrugged, and if Aster hadn’t been mistaken he swore he had thought he heard disappointment in Jack’s voice. Well, he was going to just let himself believe that at least.

“Uh, no.” Aster replied shortly.

Jack reeled back a bit from Aster’s short response. “Uhh...no?”

“That’s what I said, ain’t it?” Aster watched as Jack gave him a sharp look when he had responded.

Jack cocked a brow, crossing his arms and asking, with an air of sarcasm, “Oh really? So what exactly do you have in mind?”

Aster returned the look and mimicked Jack’s position. “I stuff you into my car, we go back to _my_ apartment, I set ya up for a week or so and then—if by then ya and your arse of a roommate have settled ya shit— _then_ ya can go back to being the rotten little show pony ya are in your own apartment.”

Aster watched as Jack’s eyes slowly narrowed as he pitted a glare towards Aster, ready to refute this idea almost immediately. “Who the heck are you to be telling me what I can and can’t do?”

“I dunno, _honey_ , maybe when ya signed me up to be your rootin’ husband! The very least ya could do is say thanks!” Aster snapped back as Jack rolled his eyes.

“One, you’re not my husband, you’re my domestic partner. Two, I did that for _your_ benefit, because they’d ask you to leave if I hadn’t. Three...thank you for everything you’ve done to help me.” Jack said with a sigh, looking away from Aster. Aster was shocked into silence by the apology that Jack had just let out, realizing that he had once again startled him into silence. “You didn’t have to help me. In fact, I doubt most of the people I call my friends would have, so...just—you know—thanks.”

Aster sighed, reaching out and tussling Jack’s hair. “Ya need some new friends then, ya gumbie.”

Jack looked towards Aster from under his eyelashes as he said this. Jack then chuckled at that nodding and shrugging.

“Is the offer to stay at your place still on the table?” Jack asked, cocking a brow up in question.

Aster smiled and nodded. “Yea, o’course.”

“Excellent!” Jack shouted enthusiastically before he was wincing again when he tried to grin.

Aster chuckled a bit at Jack’s enthusiasm. He watched as Jack pouted towards him, which also made Jack wince and caused Aster to chuckle a bit more.

“Hey stop laughing at my pain!” Jack replied to Aster’s laughing, trying his hardest not to smile himself in the process—but the quirking of his lips was a dead giveaway.

Aster watched as Jack eventually lost the battle, wincing yet again when that smile adorned his lips and seeing the pain pull it had on Jack’s lips. It was here that Aster outright laughed yet again. “Stop smiling then, ya drongo, learn your lesson already!”

Jack took in a deep breath, doing his best to calm his features. Aster, though, continued smiling at Jack—half tempted to try and make Jack smile again. He had an _amazing_ smile.

“Come on,” Jack sighed out after pointedly ignoring Aster’s grin, “Let’s get me checked out.”

Aster got up and headed towards the nurses’ station. _Oh bloody hell, this is going to be one crazy week._ Aster thought as he got the discharge paper work. _What the hell have I signed myself up for?_


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets Tooth and him and Aster get some bonding time...maybe a bit too much bonding going on.

 The night they got back to Aster’s apartment, Aster wasted no time in setting up the spare room for Jack. He had added a few bottles of water to the nightstand for Jack so he wouldn’t have to get up, some spare pillows and an old blanket onto the bed. Before they had arrived at Aster’s apartment they had ridden in almost complete silence first stopping off at Jack’s apartment.

Jack’s apartment had been a small hole in the wall place that made Aster quirk his eyebrow in disbelief at Jack. Aster could’ve sworn, or at least the last time he had checked, stripping made decent money so he wasn’t sure why Jack chose to live in that dump he had called his ‘home’. What surprised Aster even more was the fact that Jack seemed _very_ aware of Aster’s disbelief, who had merely looked up to him with those blue eyes of his and shrugged before averting his gaze.

Aster wasn’t willing to risk Jack getting hurt again, let alone did he want the bloke moving anymore, so Aster volunteered to go get Jack’s things for him. As it was Aster was more than willing to break into Jack’s apartment if he had to in order to acquire the items Jack would need for his stay with Aster, but then Jack held out his hand. Jack, at first, had initially been a bit hesitant to hand over his key before Aster heard him suck in a sharp breath. Jack handed over the key to his apartment—especially after Aster had threatened to break into the joint. He told Aster which numbered apartment door he called home, which room was his within that apartment and where his clothes were.

To Aster’s relief nobody was home in the apartment, and he couldn’t be more than thankful for the fact that it was empty aside from the darkness within. Flicking a few lights on Aster peered around the apartment, taking in its interior.

Aster’s eyes roved around Jack’s bedroom and the first thing he noticed was the fact that Jack’s room was very small—but then again the apartment wasn’t exactly the biggest in the world either. All of Jack’s furniture was simple wood that held chips and dents from previous use, a futon that Jack was using as a bed and a small TV across from the futon that sat on the corner of his dresser. Along the walls there were several posters of figure skaters, several of them foreign, as well as a couple bands and the...Philadelphia Symphony Orchestra?

That poster had thrown Aster off. The ice skating? Yeah, fit Jack’s image pretty well. Snowy white hair, ice blue eyes and milky white skin that looked as if it was part of But the poster of an Orchestra?

That particular poster had Aster stumped.

Aster shook it off as he grabbed a messenger bag that was hanging on the handle of the door inside of Jack’s bedroom, going to the dresser and throwing clothes into it—making _damn_ sure he paid no mine whatsoever to the underwear he had grabbed—along with Jack’s phone, wallet and laptop. Aster soon left the apartment after locking the front door behind him with a glare towards it, slightly ticked that there wasn’t any evidence of whatever fight occurred inside the apartment.

Aster got back to his truck and settled the messenger bag onto the middle seat between him and Jack, catching the smile of relief from Jack before they made their way back to Aster’s place in that awkward silence. At some point during the way there Jack had ended up resting his head against the window, struggling to fight against the sleep that must have pulled at him as his lids kept creeping closed before they would snap open.

When Jack had finally got into the apartment, able to get up the stairs with assistance from Aster, he promptly collapsed onto the couch and found himself dozing off while Aster got his room ready. When Aster had finished he woke Jack up to help him to the room. Aster had sworn to himself that there was _no way_ he was carrying the man—Jack was hurt, not completely invalid.

Though Aster knew he wasn’t fooling himself. He wanted to keep his distance from Jack as best as he could manage, especially with that growing temptation to run his hand along the enticing curve of Jack’s ass.

Aster got Jack his morphine and in moments he was out like a light. When he heard Jack moving inside the room, a soft groan of pain or a murmured curse from the spare room Aster would drop in and check up on Jack, occasionally bringing food with him. He made sure to make Jack things he could eat easily. Mashed potatoes, tomato soup and the like. Every time Aster interacted with Jack he was essentially drowsy, sometimes out cold. Sometimes he’d catch Jack sleepily watching Netflix on his laptop, or at least he caught the tail end of it before Jack went back to sleep again. Aster found it somewhat amusing that Jack had already figured out that his wifi wasn’t protected in the least, mostly because Aster rarely used it himself.

All in all, Aster didn’t get much in the way of interactions with Jack those first couple of days. The morphine Jack was on, which Aster was now considering to be too potent for Jack’s injuries, always managed to knock Jack out. Through all that time they had all of one conversation, which consisted of Aster asking an awkward question on the second day because he didn’t want to leave Jack’s room.

“Do ya ice skate? Saw all the posters in your room.” Aster had hedged that _single_ time, remembering the posters in Jack’s room and deciding to inquire about them.

Jack had smiled around the soup, cream of chicken this time. He was almost finished with it when he answered: “I do, yeah. Was going to try out for the Olympic team.”

Aster’s eyes widened. No wonder the bloke was so graceful—and fit for that matter.

“That’s damn impressive! How long have ya been skatin’?” Aster couldn’t keep his curiosity at bay as he asked this, watching as Jack put the all but licked clean bowl on the nightstand.

“As long as I can remember. Since I was two, maybe? Say, could you do me a favor? Do you have a fan?” Aster gave him a look at the odd question but nodded. They were in the middle of fall, it was already cold enough, but for some reason Jack wanted a fan. Aster, ever the gracious host, got his standing fan out from the closet and setting it up to blow lightly onto Jack. He watched as Jack relaxed into the bed and smiled in response.

“Thanks! ”Jack had said before he was quickly swept back into sleep by the morphine. Aster shook his head with a small smile and got up to leave. He honestly wanted to stay while Jack slept, but that would be have been A) just a little bit creepy, B) he would have been outright neglecting his other responsibilities—like the paintings he needed to do yet and C) lingering any longer would have gone from outright creepy to downright infatuation that bordered on criminal considering he barely knew the guy and was highly attracted to him.

Aster sent one last glance back at Jack’s sleeping form before he headed for his easel. Barb _had_ wanted a series right? He might as well give her one, and his muse was currently living with him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So I’m assuming you two are just ignoring the enormous elephant in the room?” Tooth asked, taking a sip of chamomile tea.

Aster stopped reading with a sigh, knowing this wasn’t going anywhere good. He put his book down and directed his gaze to Tooth. “And what elephant is that, Toothie?”

“That you two basically had sex on stage. Like really hot sex. Like, Aster, if you’d have seen it-”

“I know Tooth, I was there.” Aster said with an indignant grumble.

“But if you’d _seen_ it-”

“Alright ya crazy shelia, I got it!” Aster snapped, “Look nothin’s happened with it yet, and I don’ think anything’s gonna be happenin’ so can we just drop it? Please?” Aster nearly pleaded and Tooth shook her head, much to Aster’s exasperation.

“No we can’t! Listen-- no, I mean it, listen to me for a second-- Jack is an incredibly sexy, funny or so you say, interesting, and obviously very trusting if he’s rooming with you! You should be climbing that like a jungle gym!”

Aster closed his eyes, shaking his head. Jack had been living with Aster for about four days now. That’s it. Just _four_ days and in that time Tooth decided to take up the reins as matchmaker and try to persuade Aster to make a move on Jack—which Aster stoutly refused.

“Tooth; I’m not puttin’ the moves on a man who I’m not even sure is legally a man or not, who is currently drugged to the GAFA and back, _and_ especially one I don’t even know feels the same way!” Aster hissed out, trying to keep his voice down.

“But you _want_ to!” Tooth retaliated, “You could at least bring it up to him!”

Aster shook his head and warned. “Tooth, I’m telling ya one more time to drop it.”

Tooth seemed to deflate in her seat with that warning, only deterred from her goal as love guru for the time being. The tension in Aster’s frame went slack as Tooth sighed—nodding her head as she dropped the subject.

“Alright, I get it. Can everyone meet him soon at least? He’s going to be staying with you for a while, right?” Aster found it hard to ignore that excited tone Tooth’s voice held as she asked that question.

Aster, in response, picked his book back up and continued reading on the new theories about gremlins. He swore he was plagued by them; he could barely handle his own kitchen appliances let alone the smart phone Sandy had got for him for Christmas.

Aster shook his head, “Nah just a week or so, maybe a couple days longer, that’s it. Just till he’s on his feet again.”

Tooth gave him a dubious look as she then asked, while waving a hand around the apartment. “Really? Then why’s he staying here at all then?”

“Roommate drama, apparently. His arse of a roomie got pissed at him, then got sloshed, and then decided to try and beat the piss outta him or somethin’ like that.” Aster replied, his jaw clenching.

“ _What?!_ ” Tooth shouted, “Are you serious? Jack is going to charge him, right?” Aster shook his head in response, “Why the hell not?!”

Tooth had asked this incredulously. A pregnant silence fell between them while Tooth wore an indignant look—which was directed towards _him_. Aster assumed that she was expecting an answer from him…one he didn’t have, nor could he give. It was Jack’s decision to make, not his.

“I dunno Toothie it’s none of my business and it’s none o’ yours either. Speaking of which, he had no business havin’ my cell numba. Whose idea was that? And keep it down, will ya? The larrikin is probably-”

“What’s all the noise…?” Came Jack’s voice as he stepped into the main sitting room of the apartment.

“-sleepin’.” Aster finished flatly.

Aster gave Jack an evaluating look, taking in his groggy eyes and how worn out he still appeared as he shuffled into the room. He had a major case of bed head and was wearing blue pajama pants with snowflakes on them with a too-large white t-shirt covering his torso. The young man came over to the table plopping down next to Aster and putting his head down onto the table.

“What time is it?” He groaned into its surface.

‘Oh my god he’s so cute!’ Tooth mouthed to Aster.

‘Shut up!’ He mouthed back with a narrow eyed glare before he answered Jack, “ ‘Bout two in the afternoon. You want me ta make ya somethin’?” Aster asked as he turned the page from Gremlins to the Chupacabra.

Jack huffed a small moan out and nodded his head. Tooth’s eyebrows rose as she pursed her lips before she smirked towards Aster.

’Rack off!’ He mouthed to her before heading to the kitchen, leaving his book behind. Aster stood in his kitchen for a moment debating what to make before his eyes landed on the carton of organic eggs. Scrambled eggs were pretty easy to eat, right? They didn’t require a lot of chewing. He shrugged, grabbing up the carton and beginning to get started on cooking when he remembered Tooth. He might as well be courteous, even if he didn’t think she deserved it.

“Ya want anythin’ Toothie?” Aster called from the kitchen.

Aster stood there, waiting for an answer before he got tired of the silence. Why the _hell_ wasn’t Tooth answering him? With a sigh Aster walked back towards the edge of his kitchen to ask again. When he reached the edge he looked out to Tooth.

Apparently it had all been a rouse to get him from the kitchen. She had evidently been waiting for him to peek around the corner before she met his eyes and pointed to him and made a lewd gesture that involved her mouth opening, her head bobbing back and forth as she acted as if her hand held onto whatever was going into her mouth—and Aster knew exactly what she was gesturing before he watched her eyes roll to Jack before they landed back onto Aster’s again.

It had Aster’s mouth gaping open for a moment in disbelief—how she even _knew_ that gesture was a mystery to him—before she then pointed to Jack after dropping the charade. Aster’s eyes went to Jack, hoping and sighing out in relief when he saw his head was still down—face first—on the table. Aster turned the corner of his kitchen with a blush across his cheeks, making sure to get into it quickly and get _back_ to work on making some food for Jack.

“Nothin’ Toothie?” He asked, feigning confidence before the then said, “Alright then, suit ya self.”

“Oh, but I wanted toast!” She whined out.

“Sorry, can’t hear ya when you mumble like that.” He replied with a shit-eating smirk.

He knew Tooth was out there pouting as he took the bread out, sticking a couple pieces in the toaster as he made the eggs. Yeah Tooth was being a right wanker at the moment and didn’t _deserve_ the toast he had just started for her, but hey, she was a quality friend and even if Aster _did_ want to deny her toast for acting like this right now he still loved her too much to deny her much of anything.

Aster scooped up the finished eggs and Tooth’s toast, putting them on separate plates. He walked over to the table, Tooth grinning when she saw the toast and put both plates by their perspective parties. Unfortunately, Jack’s head was _still_ on the table…and he didn’t seem to be moving.

“Jack? Hey, Jackie!” Aster called gently, using care as he put his hand on Jack’s thin shoulder and adding a gentle shake.

“Hmmm?” Jack hummed as he lifted his head from the table.

Jack grinned brightly when he saw the food and Aster smiled in return, sitting back down to continue reading his book. Tooth, however, cleared her throat the moment Aster had settled in again, having brought the book up to read. He took in a deep calming breath, bracing himself for more of Tooth’s tomfoolery, before looking over to Tooth.

‘Introduce us!’ She mouthed. Aster rolled his eyes in response.

“So Jack, this is a good friend of mine _Ana_.” Aster stated, making damn sure to use the name she disliked _immensely—_ knowing it was a good way to get _some_ payback. He smirked when he caught Tooth’s cringe, “ _Ana_ , I think you know Jack.”

“Mmm.” Jack hummed as he nodded his head and chewed before saying, “So _you’re_ the one who requested Aster getting on stage as a present!”

Upon hearing this Aster shot her a glare, watching as she sent him one of her big eyed and innocent smiles.

“Y-yeah, that was me alright! I have to say you guys didn’t disappoint!” _Oh bloody hell..._ Aster thought as Tooth continued, _here it comes._ “And that part at the end, mmmmm.” Tooth giggled. “I don’t think Aster has ever blushed that hard in his life!”

Jack chuckled while Aster’s face heated up… _again_.

“Anyway, _Ana_ ,” Aster cut in, flustered and trying to change the subject as quickly as possible as he stated: “Jack’s gonna be stayin’ with me till he can patch things up so you’ll probably see him around for the next coupla days.”

Tooth nodded to both Aster and then to Jack—but Jack had been too busy scarfing down the scrambled eggs to notice.

“Mmm..Sho Anah.” Jack swallowed.

Aster cocked a brow towards Jack as he spoke with his mouth full _before_ swallowing the scrambled eggs he had shoveled into his mouth. Aster also noticed that, even if Jack had walked from his designated bedroom like the shambling dead, that he seemed at least a little more coherent than before.

“Please Jack, call me Tooth.” She corrected as she realized it was _her_ name in that garbled mess of a sentence as she shot a glare towards Aster for introducing her with that name.

“Tooth?” Jack chuckled before he asked: “How’d you get a name like that?”

“Oh!” Tooth said, perking up at the question. Aster simply picked up his book in an attempt to start reading again as Tooth told a story he’d heard a million times before. “See, I’ve always been fascinated with teeth, I mean, why were lateral incisors developed in evolutionary biology and…”

Aster tuned her out, deciding reading up on Yeti evidence rather than listening to the _same_ explanation he’d heard every time someone asked her about her nickname. He wondered how long Jack would last before boredom—or fright from such a topic so closely associated with dentists—set in.

To Jack’s credit, he lasted for the entirety of the monologue and was able to look vaguely interested to boot. Not that Aster had spent a majority of the time sneaking glances at Jack throughout its entirety or anything. Especially when he had caught the cute way Jack had smiled when Tooth got really enthusiastic, or the way his throat looked as he swallowed or—

“Aster?”

“Yea—what?! Huh?” Aster blurted, snapping from the spell that Jack seemed to cast on him every single time he laid eyes on the bloke.

Both Tooth and Jack giggled in unison, making Aster blush and glance away from the two sheepishly.

“I _said,_ ” Jack repeated, “I gotta go call the club. Let them know I most likely have to cancel for this weekend. Though I might still go. I’m almost off the morphine and the bruising isn’t so bad anymore. I could probably cover it up...but uh, yeah, I’ll be a little while. Thanks for lunch!”

Aster nodded in reply, Jack having a surprising spring to his step as he stood up from the table and headed into his room. Aster glanced over to Tooth who smiled after Jack before her eyes looked to Aster for a brief moment. Aster watched as Tooth’s eyes snapped back towards the area that Jack had headed and Aster turned to follow her gaze. He saw Jack poke his head from around the corner of his bedroom.

“It was nice meeting you Tooth!” Jack called out to her.

“Nice to meet you too, Jack!” Tooth replied.

She smiled, getting up from the table and walking towards the kitchen to put her plate in the sink. Aster waited for her to return, having turned back around, and sent her a glare when she got back.

“What?” She asked with an innocent smirk.

“What do you mean ‘What?’ We need to talk about you givin’ my phone numba out to random strippers!” Aster barked as Tooth remained standing.

“Listen that was mostly North’s idea, we just...figured you could use a bit of a nudge and I mean hey! It only took about two weeks and the guy is already living in your apartment!” Tooth nearly cheered before she giggled. Aster just let out a defeated sigh in response to that before Tooth hedged, “Aster, come on, we were only trying to help. And honestly? It seems like Jack is a really good guy! I mean, he listened to me rant about teeth and dentistry for almost an hour, and actually paid attention! Just...do me a favor and really try this time, okay?”

“Hey!” Aster bit out somewhat bitterly, “That Slovo broad North tried to hook me up with _did_ end up being crazy. That wasn’t my fault at all.”

Tooth leaned against the table next to him. “I know, I know, but I was thinking more along the lines of Tony.”

Aster flinched at that name. Oh right… _that_ debacle of a relationship.

“Okay, I’ll admit it. That wasn’t my greatest o’ moments with that bloke.” Aster admitted.

“Bunny, I love you…but you set him on fire.” Tooth said seriously.

“It was an accident…mostly.” Aster replied somewhat sheepishly before they both sighed, “ _If_ I pursue _him_. And that’s big if, mind you. I promise you, I’ll try.”

Tooth smiled and gave him a hug as she cheered: “Thanks Bunny!” He smiled into her shoulder as he received the awkward hug before he heard her add, “Friendly word of advice, though? Listen to my speeches! Jack actually talked about himself a bit!”

Aster broke the hug looking at Tooth attentively. “What he say?”

Tooth smirked. “Oh nothing, just his hopes and dreams for the future, his undying love for small dogs, long walks on the beach—”

Aster gave her a deadpan look before he sighed and crossed his arms, done with her game as he ground out, “Oh just tell me ya drongo!”

Tooth giggled at him in response before she took in a small breath.

“The first part was actually true; Jack likes figure skating, quite a lot. He dreams of being an Olympic ice skater. He also is a big fan of Stravinsky, so North will be happy.” _Huh_ Aster thought _Explains the poster._ “Other than the strip show dancing he does, Jack also said that he likes belly dancing—which yes, Jack and I will have a lot to talk about in that regard, thank you. It isn’t every day I run into someone who shares that particular style of dance, especially since its not only part of my culture but also it’d be nice to have someone to go with and practice with.” Tooth shook her head to get back on track again. “He said his favorite flavor is fruit punch—not a bad choice, although I prefer strawberry myself.”

Aster made damn sure to remember these details for later, storing them in the back of his mind for later reference. Except maybe the fluoride bit.

“Thanks shelia.” Aster replied giving her another hug.

“What are friends for? Alright, I have to get back to work. Thanks for keeping me company!”

“O’ course, Toothie, have fun.”

“Oh, you know I will!” She replied with a wink.

Aster smiled after her, picking up Jack’s plate and taking it to the sink before heading into his studio room. He grabbed his easel, paints, and brushes, taking them out by the sitting room window. He’d try a cityscape painting; he hadn’t done one of those in quite a while.

Twenty minutes later, when Aster had just gotten finished with his sketch, Jack came out of his room.

“Oh.” Jack murmured.

“What’s up Jack?” Aster asked not turning around.

“Oh, well, uh. The club said they really needed me this weekend so I was going to practice the routines and there wasn’t enough space in my room, but you’re working so…” Aster turned around, half expecting Jack to be at least somewhat unclothed.

He was relieved, except not _really_ , to see Jack was fully clothed and standing just behind him.

“Are you sure ya should be doin’ that?” Aster asked, brows knitting in a worried frown.

Jack nodded, but twitched as if he wasn’t mentioning something. “Yeah, I need the money and I should be fine by this weekend.”

Aster contemplated this for a moment, watching Jack carefully. His gut was telling him that Jack wasn’t being entirely truthful, though he wasn’t sure which part Jack was lying about. After another moment Aster nodded, inclining his head in the direction of his studio before he turned back to his soon to be painting.

“You can use my studio. But _be careful_ and don’ touch anythin’ that doesn’t need to be touched, ya got me?” Aster warned.

“Will do!” Jack’s reply held the hint of a grin as he darted across the room and into Aster’s studio.

Aster watched Jack disappear, shaking his head. Gods, that might just been the biggest mistake of his life.

Aster shook it off and got back to work quickly, trying not to lose inspiration with the sunset he had in his mind for the scene. He layered on the base coat, all hues of orange, pink and yellow shaded almost to a grey. Aster lost himself to the piece in front of him, a string of thought circling through his mind as he painted.

_Mmm...that building is lopsided….no, no that shade is wrong...should he put people on it or not…? Might as well...orange for the Umbrellas would look nice...wait, umbrellas?_

Aster halted with that realization before he looked at the painting carefully. Sure enough, a young man dressed in blue and brown with a crooked staff dangled his feet over the edge of a building, snow falling gently. Aster noticed that every flake was reflected by the setting sun that peaked through the clouds. He sighed in defeat as he realized he’d painted Jack without meaning to… _again_. Aster rolled his eyes to the clock. He’d been working for four hours.

Aster got up to stretch, his spine popping as he stretched his arms over his head. Okay, he’ll admit, that was a damn good painting, not nearly finished, but damn good so far. Barbara might have been onto something. At the rate he was painting Aster was definitely going to finish the series in time.

When he finished stretching he picked up the painting, glad to have used acrylics this time, and carried it back towards his studio room. When Aster got there he was confused by the music playing in his normally quiet studio. He hadn’t remembered turning the old radio on, but then again he didn’t remember putting Jack in his paintings, so…Aster opened the door.

And promptly dropped the painting.

He fumbled the painting for a second, thankfully grabbing it just before it hit the floor as he took in the scene in front of him.

Jack, gleaming with sweat from dancing for the past four hours, was wearing nothing but the blue snowflake briefs from Tooth’s birthday, in the middle of rolling his hips in an imaginary person’s lap.

“Hey Aster!” Jack chirped, stopping the action and reaching to click off the music from his nearby computer. “What’s up?-oh did you finish a painting?! Can I see it?”

Aster span around and replied with a stiff. “Get yourself outta that budgie smuggler and get clothed, ya ruddy show pony!”

“It’s not like it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” Jack teased smugly. With that response Aster literally _imagine_ the smirk adorning Jack’s face as he shook his hips. Aster nearly sighed in relief when he heard the shuffle of clothing behind him along with the zip of a fly. “Alright, good to go, Kangaroo, I’m fully clothed, just for you! Wow, didn’t think I’d ever be saying that...”

“Right bit o’ Frostbite is what ya are.” Aster grumbled, turning back around and striding across the room, leaning the painting against the wall so the picture itself wasn’t visible.

Jack pouted at him for doing that as he whined. “Hey, I thought you were going to let me see it!”

Aster saw Jack make a move for the painting. He quickly smacked Jack’s hand away as the man went to grab at it.

“I never said anythin’ of the sort! Besides, it’s not finished yet. And…” Aster looked at Jack, making up his mind about an idea of a painting wiggling in the back of his head, “It’s gonna be part of a collection I’m submittin’ to a studio, so you’ll get to see it then. _If_ you come to the walkthrough, that is.”

Jack tried grabbing for it a few more times, Aster deftly smacking his hand away each time. Aster even managed to keep Jack away from the painting when Jack had feinted to go one way before trying to spin and rush past him. When Aster had had his fill of this game he had simply grabbed onto Jack’s arms, easily crossing them and holding them in place with one hand before he tugged Jack’s back flush against his front.

“Heh, looks like Jackie can’t play anymore. He’s all tied up at the moment.” Aster mocked, smirking at him.

Jack struggled just a little before huffing out once. Aster, however, quickly blushed lightly when he realized what he had done. He had brought Jack inadvertently closer to him, the boy’s back flush against _his_ front. He snapped from this realization when he heard Jack chuckle just once. _Oh, crickey..._ Aster thought, just as Jack proceed to curve his body against Aster, his entire back, hips and all, sliding against Aster’s front as Jack enticingly weaved his hips back and forth in a sultry movement—essentially using _Aster_ as a stripping pole— against him.

Aster sucked in a sharp breath, feeling blood shoot down to his groin, that light blush which _had_ been adorning his face growing to cover the expanse of it. At the first sign of Aster’s grip loosening, Jack immediately broke free, laughing hysterically in the process. Aster then watched Jack spin and turn, laughing even harder when he turned to see Aster’s shocked face. Aster soon transitioned into glaring at Jack.

“Okay, Frostbite, if that’s how you wanna play it!” Aster threatened.

He dived at Jack, grabbing the still laughing man up by the waist and throwing him over his shoulder making sure to be just gentle enough that he didn't hit the man's injuries too hard.

“Haha! Hey, p—put me down!” Jack cried out in more fits of laughter.

He kicked a bit before Aster used his free arm to hold down Jack’s legs. Aster smirked at his triumphs; he wasn’t sure which victory to savor more, getting the better of Jack with his strength or hearing the young man laugh as much as he currently was. Aster carried Jack out of the studio room, into the spare bedroom and softly tossed Jack down onto his bed.

“Now stay outta my studio, ya gumbie!” Aster scolded, trying to control the stupid grin he knew was on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Kangaroo!” Jack replied flippantly, lying on the bed with a seemingly endless stream of chuckles escaping him, though Jack rubbed at his sides a bit. Aster gave him a quick look of concern.

“Ya'lright there, Frostbite?” Aster asked taking a step closer to the man.

Jack nodded an affirmative, “Yeah, don't worry about it, Aster. Just a little sore from dancing, still. I should be able to switch to Ibuprofen now though.” Aster smiled.

“Alright, it's in the medicine cabinet above the sink if ya need it at any time.” Aster said. Jack smirked back at him.

“Well then, I'll just help myself then, Kangaroo.” Jack said with a wave of his eyebrows

Aster snorted and shook his head, heading for the door. He stopped in the entryway, turning to Jack and lifting a hand to nervously play at the door frame as he decided to allow Jack to call him by a familiar nickname.

“Bunny.” He corrected, causing Jack to turn back around after he had pushed to his knees to adjust something on the bed.

“Heh, heh, what?” Jack asked.

Aster smirked a bit at him. “Not kangaroo. My friends call me Bunny.”

Jack’s chuckling settled down, leaving a bright smile on his face. Aster sucked in a small breath at the complete open joy written there. It was warm and gentle and caring and so _damn happy._

“Heh, where’d you get that name from?” Jack asked as he settled away to fixing the bed again.

“It’s my name! Aster Bunnymund!” Aster said playfully indignant.

“What kind of name is Bunnymund, you’re supposed to be a Kangaroo!” Jack shot back with a tease, now stretched out on the bed.

“Hey, the accent isn’t _that_ bad. What kind of name is Jack Frost anyhow, are ya a cartoon or somethin’?” Aster mocked back with just as much of a teasing tone.

“Touché! Alright _Bunny_ ,” Jack replied, their teasing banter continuing, “But just so you know, I’m still going to call you Kangaroo!”

Aster scoffed and rolled his eyes, leaving the room with a warmth in his heart fueled by seeing Jack’s true smile for the first time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Aster” Aster looked around, swearing he had heard Jack’s voice, which was odd considering where he knew he was right now.

He was seated in thick green grass; small jutting spires of moss covered rock littered the landscape intermittently. He was in the Warren; his starting point for when he needed inspiration for painting. It was a place that he had invented as an ankle-biter himself, an land he would always imagine himself exploring and as he got older he discovered that through this freedom he often found his inspiration for whatever painting he needed to get done. To this day he still had the finger paintings laying about somewhere.

It was the single thing that Aster had always kept. The single place from his childhood that had stayed with him. These days it was where he went when he needed a little extra help with painting; the single place from his childhood that had stayed with him—this place was one of the main reasons he was so good and enjoyed colorful paintings.

“Aster.” He heard again, closer this time.

Aster looked around, still unable to find the man whose voice was calling for him. Why was Jack calling out to him...why was Jack even here?

“Jack? Where the hell are ya?” Aster called out, starting to wander over to where he thought he had heard the voice.

He heard Jack chuckle from behind him before hearing: “Found you!”

Aster turned and his breath caught when he saw the sight in front of him. Jack was entirely nude except for a blue and brown jockstrap, his crooked staff in one hand. He was smirking confidently, looking Aster right in the eye.

“You know Aster,” Jack said starting to walk up to the Australian, getting closer and closer, clearly not about to respect any sense of personal boundaries. Aster started backing up, but it didn’t do him any good; the distance between them was still closing. “You’re really not that good at hide and seek.”

Aster let out a sharp gasp of surprise as his back hit one of the rock spires. Jack continued on his path, intent to close the distance between them and all the while looking up at Aster when there was nothing more than a mere inches of space in between them.

“W-what are ya doin’, mate?” Aster gasped out warily, uncomfortable that his back was against a wall and he could no longer keep Jack’s form from closing in on him.

Jack put his staff down and wrapped both his arms around Aster’s waist. Aster swallowed thickly at this, anxiety making his body shake as he watched Jack stand on his toes before Jack leaned forward towards Aster’s ear. Aster shuddered when he felt Jack’s mouth skim along the shell of his ear.

“I won hide and seek, didn’t I?” Jack asked before he took Aster’s earlobe into his mouth and gave it an enticing suck. Aster had to bite his lip to keep the heady moan from escaping from between his lips. Jack released his earlobe, breathing enticingly into his ear as he heard Jack’s soothing baritone voice: “I thought we agreed, the winner got a prize.”

Aster finally did moan when Jack moved from his ear to trail kisses down along his jaw, following the line of it to his throat before Jack halted there to linger. Aster’s head tilted backwards of its own accord as he felt Jack’s mouth open just enough to deliver a kiss to his throat that, after a few moments, turned into a sucking kiss that was going to leave trailed behind a hell of a hickey.

“G-god, Jack. What do you want?” Aster panted, his mind swimming—clouded from the pleasure he was feeling with Jack’s every touch.

Aster wasn’t thinking right… _couldn’t_ think right with this _teasing_. Aster found a moment of clarity, though, when Jack stopped for a moment before the larrikin started chuckling at him.

“Did you seriously just ask that? I thought I was making it pretty obvious.” Jack replied with a smirk.

It was here that Aster was surprised as Jack proceeded to gently thrust forward against Aster’s crotch, grinding against it in a way that Aster found enticing. Aster felt pleasurable jolts of near electricity at the touch through fabric, Jack incredibly hard against his own quickly swelling length as the encounter turned heady. Jack gave another thrust against Aster as he enveloped Aster’s lips in a demanding kiss. It was, much to Aster’s surprise, tender with small nibbles and pulls on Aster’s bottom lip that had him panting and moaning. The tenderness of Jack’s demanding kiss and the repetitive, enticing, touches from Jack hinting towards things that brought Aster to a fully erect state.

Jack pulled away for a quick breath before he was swiftly coming back again, this time opening Aster’s mouth with a forceful tongue. The kiss still soft and slow, but it was beginning to drive Aster absolutely fucking crazy.

“Frostbite—Jackie, _please_.” Aster pleaded in between kisses and breaks for breath.

Aster cracked an eye to look at Jack who had leaned back for a brief moment. He took in Jack’s smirk that was directed towards him before, with one fluid motion, Jack grabbed the bottoms of Aster’s thighs hiking him up against the spire behind them before Jack pressed himself flush against Aster’s front.

“Fuck- _Jack!_ ” Aster cried out in a mixture of surprise and ecstasy, gripping onto the man’s shoulders as his legs wrapping loosely around Jack’s waist. For a moment logic kicked into Aster’s mind through the haze of pleasure. There was no way Jack should have been able to hold Aster up. Jack was _maybe_ 150 lbs tops! It should have been impossible for Jack to have that much strength to his wiry limbs. “Jack, put me down! You’re-!”

“Shhh,” Jack hushed as he nuzzled into the crook of Aster’s neck, “I’m fine, Kangaroo, you’re not _that_ heavy. Besides, if I wasn’t carrying you I couldn’t do _this_ , could I?”

Jack’s hips withdrew for a moment before he thrust himself against Aster’s ass, Jack’s erection poking itself against where Aster’s hole sat through the fabric of their underwear.

“ _Jackie-_ ” Aster moaned, recovering enough to gasp out: “These. Off. _Now._ ”

Jack nodded enthusiastically, now just as desperate for contact as Aster was. Jack pinned Aster against the spire using only one hand to hold him up, the other hand being used to roughly tug off Aster’s nightshirt followed quickly by hooking his fingers along the elastic edge of Aster’s boxer briefs, Aster rearing one leg up in the process as Jack tugged them off. Finished with de-clothing Aster, Jack wrapped am arm around Aster’s waist while the other hand gripped his ass.

Aster was flush against Jack, skin on skin and now completely naked, as the other man removed the hand from Aster’s ass to reach down and pull down his jockstrap just enough to let his length out. Aster nearly gasped at the sight of snow white skin on his shaft and head. Aster bit his lower lip in brief anxiety before he glanced back up to Jack as he felt Jack line up his member with Asters hole, nearly moaning in anticipation at Jack’s head at his entrance.

“Ready?” Jack asked with a soft smile and a kiss to Aster’s neck. Aster nodded, wanting Jack inside him so badly. “Just relax.”

Aster took in a shuddering breath as Jack entered him, exhaling with a loud grunt as he felt himself stretch open before he groaned. “Jack- Frostbite, Mmmhf.”

“Relax--Bunny.” Jack grunted in turn, slowly opening Aster up. Aster let out at high pitched squeak when Jack was fully inside him, the man thrusting sharply for the last inch. Jack set away to nuzzling against the side of Aster’s neck, quietly murmuring. “Bunny…”

“Bunny…!” Another voice pervaded into Aster’s ear.

Aster’s brows knit together in confusion as the scene he _had_ been _more_ than willing to be a part of nearly flickered out like a light. Aster was lost to confusion for a moment before he felt Jack thrusting into him again, igniting that flame of desire and the muted embarrassment at hearing another voice that _wasn’t_ Jack’s passed. Aster tried stifling his moan as Jack slowly pulled out—before inching into him again, this time with a bit more force.

“Wha…? Is…?” Aster tried asking, his mind reeling from the intense pleasure currently coming from the man between his legs.

“Shhhh…”Jack whispered, but it sounded too far off and too quiet the vision around Aster’s eyes beginning to flicker again.

“No, you hafta...he shouldn’t...he needs to get…” Aster argued in a confused state before he cursed as a bright light blinded him suddenly.

“Bunny! Bunny is time to wake up and greet day!” North shouted.

“Getouttamywarren-!” Aster yelled out in fright jumping about a foot in the air, displacing most of the pillows and blankets on his bed as he swung his fists.

Aster’s breathing was ragged gasps of breath. Both of Aster’s hands eventually made their way to the sheets where he gripped them in tightly clenched hands as he slowly woke up. His grip on the sheets loosened eventually as he woke up a little more, releasing the death grip he had had on the blankets.

“Ah! You’re finally awake! Is good!” North greeted.

Aster glared in his direction, putting up a hand to block out the sun that was gleaming in through his window thanks to North opening the door. Aster’s jaw set.

“North!” Aster shouted at him, “What the bleedin’ fuck are you doin’ in my room!?”

North looked taken aback, brows knitting in confusion. “Bunny! You’re supposed to help me with painting toys today, remember?”

Aster gave himself a moment to calm down and rack his brain. Problem was, the only thing going through it right now was Jack Frost lifting him up and pinning him against a wall and setting away to giving him pleasures he hadn’t felt for awhile now.

“Yeah. Yeah you’re right, sorry, you just scared me.” Aster apologized as he grabbed a bunch of the blankets that had got knocked off and covering up the huge fat he was crackin’ from that dream.

“Is okay, I know you in the mornings. You are, what we call, Утро мудак. Come, I will get breakfast ready and you will get dressed for the day!” North replied easily enough, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Aster collapsed back into bed with a sigh of relief.

This pinning after one Jack Frost was officially getting out of hand. Even Aster couldn’t deny it anymore. He was officially pining after Jack Frost and all the facts were there, cemented by the fact that Jack had ended up in _his_ Warren. Aster ground his teeth in irritation.

Extremely amazing wet dreams of Jack? _Yeah, pinning test over, it was a thing_. Aster thought bitterly to himself before getting out of bed, _really_ wishing he had time to enjoy that dream himself as he set away to getting clothes on. Damn, he was glad he actually wore underwear to bed last night.

With a stretch to pop his spine upon standing up, Aster set out to meet North in his sitting room, wondering what crazy food the Russian had made for breakfast and trying his best to ignore that the next meeting with Jack would be wrought with near embarrassment for him because of that damn dream.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was a lot longer than I though. And the next one is even longer D: also, thanks to ThatCheekyBat for beta reading this monster THANK YOU for being so epic rad! As always, hope you guys enjoy!


	4. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster and the group goes to see Jack preform and a nasty surprise is in store for Aster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know what to say. Thanks for the things. And the stuff. Have all of my love. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy! The song in this chapter is Booty Swing by Parov Stelar

 ‘ _Admit it.’_ Sandy signed to Aster as they stood in line at the club.

Aster rolled his eyes at him, sighing. “Not you too…”

_‘Well maybe we wouldn’t bother you if you’d just admit it!’_ Sandy signed, tapping his foot and giving him a stern look.

“Hey, I already admitted it to Tooth, alrigh’?’ Aster griped, looking away from the man. Sandy grabbed his shirt and yanked on it till Aster finally turned his head back around.

_‘I didn’t mean to us; I meant to him.’_ ’ Sandy signed with sharp movements.

Aster shook his head. Jack had been officially staying with him for two weeks. When the first week was up, Jack went back to his apartment with Aster as an escort, just to check on things. Make sure he was there to see how things went—there in case Jack needed some backup.

He was glad he’d accompanied Jack because it hadn’t gone well.

Jack basically had no other option than to move out of his apartment. There was apparently only one roommate, a girl named Elsa, who was someone Jack felt pretty close to—aside from her the other roommates were just people who helped pay rent. She seemed to be the only reason Jack had stuck around in the apartment, but from what Aster had gathered about her from Jack she was frequently out and usually busy doing her own things. She wasn’t there the day they’d gone back to Jack’s apartment, which might have been a good thing.

Garrett Dabbs, the roommate who originally attacked Jack, had tried to beat up Jack yet again—but this time Aster was there to put a stop to it. On the bright side, Jack got a demonstration of one of the several different martial arts Aster was a master of when Garrett tried to go after Jack again. The bad news, though, was that it was apparent that Jack needed to move from his apartment, the place he had called home. It was why Jack was now living with Aster—or at least temporarily since he had extended the offer for Jack to stay for a longer period of time. They had disengaged Garrett, grabbed most of Jack’s belongings and Jack’s car before both of them had left.

As Aster helped Jack settle into his apartment after they had spent a lot of the time discussing details about being housemates before Jack had agreed and then they had discussed rent options. When they came to a reasonable agreement on the price for Jack’s rent and Aster had been assured that Jack would refrain from going into his studio, unless Aster had allowed him access, then the two set away to preparing for the house warming party that the others had shoehorned Aster into agreeing to the Tuesday after Jack had finally settled in.

The preparation for the housewarming party proved that Jack’s cooking skills were rather lacking…especially when he managed to burn water. However, it turned out that Jack had a hell of a knack for at least _some_ kind of cooking skill.

“I’m still baffled at how ya managed this one, Frostbite.” Aster had murmured, having popped one of the lemon squares into his mouth before the others had arrived to taste test it just in case.

Jack had frowned at him briefly for sneaking the bite early before he had rolled his eyes and smirked towards Aster.

The small house-warming party for Jack had involved Aster’s friends bringing Cards Against Humanity and making the entire day and well into the evening one filled with laughter, stories and good times. Jack’s lemon squares that he had made for the small party were near legendary amongst the group as well. They had been extremely popular, even Tooth had indulged in the sweets a bit, eventually asking for the recipe Jack had used. The most relieving thing? The fact that everyone within Aster’s circle had taken to Jack almost immediately, especially Sandy when he learned Jack knew sign language.

‘ _Oh you know sign?’_ Sandy asked Jack with quick hand motions.

‘ _Oh, I was only taught a bit.’_ Jack explained, trying and feeling like he failed at getting his hands to work right due to being out of practice.

Sandy silently laughed, giving the boy a reassuring smile and quick hug. _‘That’s great that you know though! You don’t have to worry about signing back, I’m only mute._ ’

Jack opened his mouth looking slightly puzzled as he then asked, “You’re...just mute? Did I catch that right?”

Jack had asked him with a brow cocked in uncertainty, to which Sandy nodded and gave Jack two thumbs up in answer. The entire house warming party that evening went beautifully, lingering into the night and eventually Jack admitted to being a tad afraid of North.

“Gumbie, we’re _all_ a tad afraid o’ North.” Aster replied with a smirk. “At least until ya get to know him.”

At first Aster thought having Jack live with him would prove to be troublesome. Surprisingly, though, having Jack living with him was going better than Aster expected.

Jack spent most of his day at school and most of his evenings from Thursday-Sunday at various clubs. He explained to Aster, “Most strip clubs have the kind of muscle-y guys, you know? And, I mean I’m not bad if I say so myself, but I’m not built like that, so I can’t really get a regular gig. Most of the clubs like me enough, I do bring in really good money, but as an every night kind of guy? Not gonna happen.”

From that bit of information Aster at first found it a bit odd. Sure, Jack had a point when it came to the way men were built, but there was always a certain charm for the smaller guys who made the impact that Jack managed to make on stage. It was a little unsettling, though, to realize that Jack was essentially traded between the clubs he frequented for gigs. It made Aster wonder about how much money Jack did actually make a night—maybe it wasn’t as much as Aster thought if he couldn’t find a steady gig to work.

It wasn’t often that Aster got alone time with Jack and when he did Jack always insisted they watch a movie together. It was odd, but a welcome odd.

“Frostbite, I--wha’ in the bloody hell is this?” Aster asked as the movie was only a few minutes in.

“Shhh, it’s a surprise, now watch the movie!”

It was apparently called Zombie Strippers. It was about as good as Aster expected it to be: which was god awful.

So now, only because Aster was being a good friend and having nothing to do with seeing Jack naked and dancing again, Aster found himself joining his group of friends in supporting Jack’s occupation. The line was always pretty lengthy; apparently gay clubs were more the rage nowadays. Tons of women and men lined up to get in every night and some never made it to the front doors before they were closed for the night. They each paid the cover twenty dollars to get in, North usually leading the procession with Sandy in the back.

The club itself was comprised of a dance floor off to one side with a DJ stand. North led them through a door in the back that held a bar and lounge with a better view of the stage. Everything was laid in dark, neutral tones of grey and brown, even the bar. Tufts of green found their way throughout the room, in the lighting of glasses, or the buttons that adorned the lounge chairs themselves. The men working in this section wore faded jeans and button down shirts that were left open to reveal the expanses of their chests.

Aster and his friends found a curved lounge couch that fit all of them just left of the stage, the stage itself looking vaguely like a short runway as it cut through the center of the room. After eying the stage and thinking about how close it was Aster then glanced to the bar, thinking of ordering a drink now. He decided against it however, setting in favor of just sitting with his friends.

“So Aster, do you know what you’re submitting for the art festival? It’s all Baby’s been able to talk about!” Tooth asked, grinning towards Aster.

Aster looked over at the mention of Tooth’s little sister. A blush adorned Aster’s face lightly and he hoped nobody could see it in the dim lighting of the club. He’d actually forgotten that his friends were going to the art show…then he gulped. They were going to know what the pictures were about immediately.

“Uh, yea’ I got somethin’ in the works. A series, actually.” Aster replied sheepishly.

“A series, really?” North asked, “You never do series. Why sudden interest in series?”

Aster kept his gut from turning over through sheer force of will, having not expected that response from his friends and nearly cursing their genuine interest in his art. “Nothin’ mate, painted a bunch of stuff, ended up being alike so I’m goin’ ta make a few more with the same theme.”

_‘Oh? What’s the theme?’_ Sandy signed.

Aster shook his head. “Nah, can’t be tellin’ ya that.”

Tooth pouted from next to him. “Awww, but why? We’re curious!”

Aster shook his head again, halfway joking as he said: “Nah, can’t be doin’ that Toothie. How else am I gonna get you lot to my reveal?”

“Yeah, besides; the best kind of prize is a surprise!” Aster straightened in surprise before he turned around to see Jack, in all his white haired, blue eyed glory standing just behind them…or more specifically him. Jack smiled at Aster with a wink before the others greeted him, Tooth turning around on her knees, still on the couch to give Jack a hug.

“I think just about everyone is curious what Aster is painting.” Jack commented, coming around the couch and flopping down on Aster and Sandy. Sandy silently giggled while Aster pretended glared at him.

“Whatcha think you’re doin’ there, Frostbite?” Aster asked with dim anger in his voice. 

Jack just smirked at him. “Maybe I’m enjoying the view!” Jack replied, eyes roaming up and down Aster, causing the Aussie to blush and bristle slightly. Then Jack threw back his head, looking at Tooth. “I mean, have you seen Tooth? She looks beautiful!”

“Awww, thanks Jack!” She replied bashfully, blushing and chuckling a bit.

Aster scoffed and rolled his eyes before trying to push Jack off. “Quit chattin’ up Tooth and get off me.”

Aster said this while trying to push Jack’s body off his own. Jack had simply rolled his eyes, swinging himself off Aster’s lap and in between Tooth and Aster. He put arms around both of them, and Aster reflexively leaned into it just a tad.

“What are you here for, Jack? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for naked dancing in back?” North asked.

“Actually, I am ready.” He replied with a shrug. Aster looked at what Jack was currently wearing. He was in a white tux shirt and brown slacks with a blue bow-tie currently hanging around his neck, “The dancers here get to come out for a little bit and just talk with the guests for a while, kind of get a feel of the crowd, what people might be looking for, that sort of thing. Plus it’s a bit classier than what most clubs do.”

Aster’s brow knit in confusion before he turned to look around. Aster’s eyes wandered about the audience and, sure enough, various men were out talking amongst the crowd, flirting with the men and women seated around the stage. All the men wore white tux shirts with black bow-ties.

“Yeah, this place seems smoother than _Risqué_ in general.” Tooth replied as she too looked around.

Aster had to agree. The club Jack was working at tonight was pretty high quality. The furniture, for instance, was plush and looked clean and comfortable to sit on. North and Sandy nodded their heads in agreement with Tooth.

“The people, both staff and customers, are generally a lot nicer to deal with, too. Tip better, behave well and all that.” Jack trailed off.

_‘Ohh, I feel like there’s a story to this one.’_ Sandy signed in after getting Jack’s attention.

Jack laughed before replying. “You could definitely say that.”

“Ohh, so there is! What is it, what is it?” Tooth pressed.

Jack smirked, looking to everyone else. “I dunno, it’s kind of boring…are you all sure you want to listen to it?” Everyone nodded their heads in confirmation, except Aster who quietly waited for Jack to start. He didn’t think his input was needed because of _course_ he wanted to hear a story about Jack. He hadn’t expected Jack to look directly at him with a smirk. “What about you, Kangaroo?”

Jack had asked this, bringing his arm down and letting his hand trail feather light touches along Aster’s side. It had caught him completely off guard to be tickled, made him remember just how ticklish he _was_.

“AHH-HA!” Aster squirmed in his seat away from the touches before he jumped from his seat with a squeaked grunt to get away from Jack’s merciless hand. He turned to Jack, who looked shocked for a moment before he broke out into a fit of laughter. “Yeah, laugh it up ya Hoon.” The others chuckled alongside Jack at this before Aster stalked off with a short, “I’m gettin’ a drink.”

As Aster approached the bar he had to admit the bartender was one of the better looking workers there—aside from Jack that was. He had all the attractive looks for working in a strip club. His body built well with defined muscles, tan skin and his face had that beautiful masculinity to it. It nearly surprised Aster that as he neared the bar the bartender there turned away from the idle conversation he had been having with the man at his bar.

“Hey-wow, what can I get you?” The bartender asked as his gaze raked itself up and down along Aster’s form.

Aster was taken aback by this, shuffling uncomfortably at the sudden attention—not to mention how blatant this guy’s intentions were already. It was here that he cursed himself for letting Tooth dress him for the night. Of _course_ she would pick a V-neck shirt and the single pair of black jeans that hugged his thighs and butt and just—why wasn’t dressing comfortably in a pair of loose fitting worn in jeans and a button down shirt acceptable for her?

“Bunny, you want to look _hot_ not passable. Jack is around sexy naked guys all night three or four times a week, you’ve got to make an impression!” She had chastised when she had been helping him dress earlier.

Yeah. He just wished he knew _CaVe_ was a gay club when she had said that. Getting checked out made him uncomfortable.

“Howdy. Just a coke and rum, please.” Aster replied, setting his order in quickly.

The man nodded appreciatively giving Aster one more up and down before turning around to make the drink. Aster turned around while the drink was being made to sneak a glance at Jack who was grinning, telling his story in a lively way that had the others smiling just as wide as he was.

“Here you go. Six dollars please.”

Aster turned back to the bar and handed the guy a ten quickly, hoping to swiftly get his change back get back to the group—and away from the bartender who was still eyeballing him.

“So, I have to ask,” The guy stated, taking his time getting the change and making Aster twitch to get away from him, “Are you thinking about getting a job here?”

Aster's eyes widened in surprise. No, he really wasn’t thinking of getting a job here and, no, he had no intention of ever doing anything even remotely close to stripping. He was making it alright with his paintings.

“Uh, no, mate, can’t say that I have.” Aster replied nervously as he began to grow uncomfortable with the discussion at hand.

“Really? You should try it, the company isn’t bad. You’d make great money and you certainly have the…uh…” The man’s eyes roamed up and down again, “the assets for it.”

Aster felt himself starting to blush, feeling the heat rush from the collar of his shirt to his face as the man returned his change.

“Yeah, uh” Aster took a sip of his drink trying to think of something to say to the man. Luckily the guy started before he had to come up with something.

“Name’s Scott.” The guy held out his hand.

Aster took it hesitantly. “Aster.”

Scott smiled a bit with a small chuckle. “So, Aster, I was wondering,” Scott leaned over the bar, “Are you doing anything later?”

Aster, now sufficiently flustered, was caught off guard with the inquiry. “Nah, not that I can think of.”

“Great cause I wanted to know,” Scott started, biting his lip a bit in a move Aster supposed was suppose to be attractive, “If you want to go back to my place. I get off soon, I know you might not want to ditch your friends,” he inclined his head in the direction everyone was sitting as a smile brightened his face, “but, you know. Do you want a show or do you want a good time?”

Aster all but snapped from the tension in his shoulders. Yep, he shouldn’t have worn the outfit. Next time, he was just going with the button-down or the flannel and _definitely_ not these jeans.

“I--uh,” Aster murmured unable to form a cognitive sentence due to being completely out of his element.

“Hey hun, what’s taking so long with that drink?” He startled a bit as he felt an arm snake around his waist, very purposefully avoiding his side. Aster looked down, relaxing in relief at the sight of Jack as his side.

“Sorry, was just talking to Scott here. Was askin’ if I wanted to try workin’ here.” Jack looked at Aster thoughtfully.

“Yeah, you should consider it; it’d be sexy as heck to see you in a loincloth.” Jack stated as he laughed and hugged himself into Aster’s side at the man’s embarrassment.

“Jack Frost, you roped in this Aussie hunk?” Scott expressed with an impressed chuckle.

Aster wanted a hole to appear at his feet and swallow him hole. Please, if there really is a god out there, smite him now, because he was done. Jack smirked up at him.

“No, he roped me in. Alright, we should get back, always a pleasure Scoot McCute!” Scott just waved as they turned and started heading back slowly.

“What, I don’t even get a thank you for saving your butt?” Jack whispered to Aster a moment later, mirth evident in his voice.

Aster smiled slightly at the next thought that crossed his mind, _‘I’d like ya to be doin’ more to my butt then savin’ it._ ’ Aster thought, probably making a face in the process that had Jack staring at him in confusion.

“What?” Jack asked.

“What?” Aster asked back, panic setting in internally.

Shit did he seriously just say that _out loud?!_ Aster nervously took a large gulp of his drink as Jack looked back to the bartender.

“Yeah, sorry about Scott, he comes on a bit...strong when he tries to pick guys up.” Jack informed and Aster nodded.

“Thanks fer stoppin’ him, ya didn’t have to...actually, why _did_ ya do it?” Aster asked looking at Jack. They had stopped for a moment, letting a group of girls get up.

“Maybe I was jealous.” Jack replied with a smirk followed quickly by Aster snorting at him in disbelief. Inside, though, his heart was beating uncontrollably fast in anticipation.

“Ya right, what have _you_ go to be jealous of?” Aster snarked back as he felt his stomach doing flips, clenching as he waited for Jack’s response.

“Scott of course! He’d get to have you’re awesome food for breakfast in the morning and not me!” Jack replied, acting dramatic in the process by throwing a hand over his forehead.

Aster laughed at Jack’s antics as they reached the couch, his heart only slowing down minimally but his nerves on high alert. He _really_ wanted what he thought Jack was hinting at to be true.

“Hey, what’s so funny, Jack?” North asked as Aster sat down, now on the end of the couch, Sandy having moved over while he was gone.

“Hah, nothing guys. Hey I gotta get backstage, almost time. I’m glad everyone got to come out, I hope you enjoy it!” Jack said his goodbyes, including another hug for Tooth and a ruffle of hair for Aster, before taking a well hidden door to the back-stage.

‘ _Everything okay, Bunny?”_ Sandy signed to him and shortly after Aster gave a rushed head nod.

“Yea, just a bit o’ funny business with the bartender.” Aster replied as he nodded in Scott’s direction.

Aster’s friends got talking about some new movie that was out, something with giant robots and alien bug monster things to pass the time until the show started. Aster, in the mean time, sat quietly with his drink. He was content to listen in on their conversation. Apparently there were Aussies in this movie, which actually peaked his interest in seeing it a little. Then again the last movie he’d seen like that was Australia and, although it was good, it could have ended much sooner than it did. Two and a half hours was just...too long.

Aster made a mental note to think about watching it with Jack for the next movie night.

“I didn’t really like that there wasn’t much on the Russian jaeger. That duo felt insignificant in the film along with the other jaeger pilots. They all seemed so unique, but none of them—” North was interrupted by the lights dimming.

Aster sucked in a large breath of anticipation at seeing Jack dance again. The mood in the room nearly sparking 

There wasn’t a MC for this performance but there was a pre-recorded man on a microphone, most likely played by the DJ, which came on asking the audience “Please refrain from any photography or filming during the show.” before music started playing. Aster _had_ expected Jack to be the first man to waltz out on stage, but it turned out that Jack was more towards the end. Aster also noticed that Jack wasn’t the only thin guy there.

In fact, it seemed like this club catered to more body types in general.

All the men wore similar outfits; a sleek, form-fitting black tux and bow tie. So when Jack finally did walk out on stage in a pale, powder blue tuxedo Aster’s eye locked onto him and his breath caught for a moment. The pale blue formal attire did something to Jack, Aster wasn’t sure what it was, but it was _magical._

The group of 7 men danced for while, all of it incredibly sexually charged mostly towards Jack who seemed to be the center of the dance. The men took their turn getting Jack into various positions, some more dominating, some more submissive to him at various points in the opening sequence. It was a great show, but it made Aster grit his teeth.

Aster had never thought of himself to be an extremely jealous type, but it was a bald faced lie, especially since Aster had to sit and watch these men touch and maneuver Jack in ways that _he_ wanted too. Seeing Jack on stage, grinding against the other men he was _working_ with while simultaneously being ground against by these men…

It was sexy. _Very_ sexy, but Aster still felt that sure twinge of jealousy. It _would_ have hurt if Tooth’s sudden scream from next to him snapped him back into reality.

This was Jack’s _job_. It was an occupation that required risqué movements with other men for the enjoyment of the masses—and it made him good money to boot. This reminder made Aster’s jealousy subside and he was able to better relax against the back of the seat, able to fully enjoy Jack doing his job.

The music shifted as the men got into formation, Jack no longer the center of attention, and each of them following their own unique, yet seemingly practiced in unison, dance. Then, in a move that awed their entire group and probably each of the people there, the men spun around, twisted their arms over their heads and gripped the back of their clothing—both their tuxes and tux shirts—before stripping them off in a quick movement. The audience cheered and screamed in response.

The stage went black suddenly after all the men had struck one final pose with their tuxes hanging over their shoulder. All the men strutted off the stage in the darkness. All except one, who, if the shadows were anything to go by, had put their tux back on and in the mean time, gained a cane and top hat.

A piano started up a fast paced jazz beat from a song Aster didn’t recognize, a faint phonograph static in the background. A spot of light appeared as the lyrics started, the light revealing Jack back in his tux, face pointed to the floor the lip of the hat covering his eyes. He was propped on the cane standing perfectly still.

 

_Now, Arab sheikhs on the burning sands,_

_Come into their harems and clap their hands,_

_Said, "Come on, girls, are you ready to play?_

_Let's have a little more of that swingin' today."_

 

Jack started dancing at this point, a bass beat starting that he matched. The moment the beat started, Jack’s head snapped up, his body moving in jerked motions, doing impressive arm and upper body movements, his feet staying firmly planted on the floor. As a muted trumpet started playing, Jack began moving to the crowd, somehow mixing both the jerking style with a fluidity as he moved upstage.

The singer picked up again;

 

_Now, geisha girls in old Japan,_

_Wink behind their peacock fans,_

_Since they learned to say, "Yeah!_

_Let's swing it like Amelican's swing swing dance!"_

 

Jack had gotten to the edge of the stage and, when the vocalist cut out again, Jack put down his cane behind him and did a back flip, landing solidly on his feet, garnering an appreciative scream from the audience.

Aster frowned for just a second; he could have sworn he saw Jack flinch upon landing. Jack, however, hid it below his sure smirk. He threw his cane towards the back of the room which someone in the shadows there must have caught, heading towards the front of the stage again. He sidled forward, leaving the jerkiness for a light tap style that was just as impressive. As he reached the edge of the stage Jack did a quick tapping of his feet before jumping and spinning off the edge of the stage.

He landed lightly, transitioning into the belly-dancing routine Aster remembered from last time, Jack’s hips swaying as he let himself go out into the crowd, sticking more towards the tables situated by the stage.

Jack rolled his hips in time with the music somehow very elegantly moving to the first table. He took the woman’s hands that sat there, pushing them up under his tux, undoing it in the process and letting it fall to the floor.

He turned then, tapping away from her before going into another rolling motion that eventually led him towards a guy this time. The guy stared at him as Jack, again, took the bloke’s hands, running them under his shirt again, somehow managing to undo every single button as the hands hiked up his shirt. Jack smirked as stepped just slightly closer to the man, hovering just above his lap, and giving his hips a shimmy.

 

_Now, Gypsy caravans have changed their mode,_

_They truck down the Romany road,_

_With their hi-de-hos, and their hey-hey-diddle,_

_Doin' the swing on the Gypsy fiddle._

 

Jack let the shirt remain unbuttoned on his body tapping away from the man up to another guy who looked much more comfortable with Jack’s attentions. He needed barely any incentive when Jack grabbed the guy’s hand sticking it down his dress trousers. The man returned Jack’s smirk as Jack turned around, the bloke’s hand still down Jack’s pants, shimming his hips again in a full-lap dance.

Jack thrust backwards once, got up from the guy, the intruding hand slipping out as the pants became unbuttoned and unzipped, revealing a pair of deep blue boxer-briefs with white icicles patterning the top. Jack tapped over to a woman this time, sitting in her lap, he took her hands, wrapping them around himself and down into the back of his pants, roaming over his ass.

It was at this point that Aster realized Jack was slowly getting closer to where their group was sitting. His stomach did another back flip in anticipation at this realization. Especially when he didn’t know exactly what Jack was going to do _this_ time, Jack having used the move he had put on Aster in the confines of their studio having already been used.

Jack let his shirt drop to the ground, his bow tie and hat still on, and rolled his hips on the woman’s lap, both arms on the side of her chair. With a quick shimmy his pants fell to the ground and he got up from the woman’s lap, teasing her by letting her hand run across his crotch. Then Jack tapped along making his way to their table.

Aster gulped as Jack looked their way, or really directly at Aster, a shit eating grin on his face.

Jack slid into place on Aster’s lap, gently taking Aster’s hands from their place and settled them firmly at his sides. Aster immediately felt blood rush to both his face and cock as Jack squirmed on his lap, putting Aster’s hands under his boxer briefs, one sliding down his ass, the other trailing down Jack’s hip, just mere inches from his crotch.

Jack’s skin was unbelievably soft. Aster fanned out the fingers on his hand, nearly cupping Jack’s cheek. If it weren’t for Aster’s own modesty, he would have. The hand on Jack’s hip spread out just a little, one finger just ghosting over the hair at his crotch. Jack leaned into him with a shuddering breath, rolling his hips along Aster’s lap playfully.

Aster felt his breathing hitch, coming in quick breaths as a realization hit him; _Jack was turned on._ Aster let his fingers fan over Jack again who reacted with another almost silent hitch in his breathing.

Jack got closer to Aster who was shifting his fingers downward, “Now now, no more of _that_ for right now. I think you’re gonna want a good grip on those.”

Jack had whispered this playfully into Aster’s ear, the warm breathy words tickling Aster’s sensitive spot. Aster closed his eyes and shuddered himself, opening them when he felt a gentle sensation against his cheek.

Jack had given him a soft kiss.

Aster’s head spun and it was all he could do not to go down on the man right then. But Jack was lifting up from Aster and already had his hands on his hat. The whispered words soon made sense as Jack took the hat off his head and brought it downward. Aster quickly grabbed onto the bower-briefs as Jack pulled them downward, arching backwards as the underwear slide off, looking expertly practiced in the process, into Aster’s hands. Aster’s eyes looked at the underwear in his hands before he looked up to Jack who now had the hat replacing them as cover.

Jack nimbly continued his arch, one hand out to catch himself as he flipped backward, now nude except for the hat that covered him up. Jack soon straightened up, moving to the stage and elegantly getting back on it as the song started to finish. He began gyrating his hips and body to the song, moving backward on the stage as the song began to starting fade out. The spotlight dimmed with it until Jack had disappeared from view.

As Jack disappeared Aster realized he still had Jack’s underwear in his hands, mind numb in terms of what to do with them. He stared at them for a minute, before Tooth leaned over and grabbed them laughing all the while and sticking them into her purse. Aster blushed at her in horror, completely confused on just _what_ she was planning on doing with them. But then the next scene came on and Aster’s attention was diverted from Tooth.

The rest of the night was less exciting, something Aster was _more_ than glad to have happen. Jack was oddly missing, only appearing in two or three more sets that played. Aster had shrugged it off, but couldn’t seem to kick that gut feeling that something was wrong.

The show finished a bit earlier than Tooth had originally said; the 1am finish time ended up being more like 12:15am. Aster followed Tooth and Sandy as they made their way to the side of the room, North talking with one of the workers.

“My gosh, that was fun!” Tooth said with a chuckle.

Sandy nodded with a grin. _‘Yes it was! And did you see the slender guy?’_

“Wait. Wait, no! Not the one with the greyish skin, slicked back hair?” Tooth said. Sandy grinned shrugging at her, “Oh if you’re into that. I thought he was so creepy looking!”

“Yeah, ya got tha’ right.” Aster replied in agreement with Tooth.

Sandy huffed a bit and rolled his eyes as he teased. _‘Says the guy who got to take off Jack’s underwear._ ’

Aster gaped at him a minute before responding. “That has nothin’ to do with ya checkin’ out some lair and-”

“Great news!” North interrupted Aster. The Aussie grumbled, but kept silent, “We can go enjoy rest of club while we wait for Jack!” 

“Oh awesome!” Tooth said, “Who wants to dance with me first!?” She led them to the door that opened to the rest of the club.

Aster slinked back behind the rest of the group. He wasn’t really into clubs to be honest. There was just something about the dance floor being way too crowded for his liking and how too many people rubbed up against you whether you wanted them to or not. Aster shook his head.

“Uh, no, no I think I’m better off just stayin’ here, mates, thanks.” Aster replied, inching away from them slowly and seeing all three of them turn to face him.

“What? Aww, come on Bunny, please?” Tooth whined at him followed by Aster quickly shaking his head.

“No, I think I’m done with all this for now. I’m gettin’ myself a drink and settlin’ down.” Aster stated.

In all honesty, he just didn’t want to be bothered by the other clubbers—or any of the other employees. _Thank you Tooth, for the pants selection_ , Aster thought bitterly as he turned back towards the bar to have a sit down.

‘ _That’s okay guys, you two go ahead, I’ll stay with Bunny.’_ Sandy signed walking over to him.

“Are you sure? I can just grab Aster, it is easy!” North said to Sandy.

“Hey!” Aster called out, mildly offended.

Sandy giggled, _‘Yes, it’s fine North, it’s not really fun being this short, getting stepped on all the time. Now go have fun partying it up!’_

North contemplated them for a moment before sighing and nodding his head. “Okay, you win this time, Bunny, but don’t expect to win often!”

Aster snorted in response, muttering a: “Yeah, wouldn’t wan’ _that_.”

“What was that?” North asked as Sandy smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Nothin’, nothin’. You galahs go have fun; we’ll come find ya when Jack gets here.” Aster replied as he and Sandy finally started heading over to the bar.

Aster waved them off. They sat down each getting a drink from a shirtless bartender who was obviously not pleased to be there.

Sandy was the one who started conversation, signing towards Aster after taking a small sip of his drink. _‘So. May I ask just what it is you’re painting for the art show?’_

Aster hummed as he swallowed a gulp of his drink, another of rum and coke, before responding. “Like I said, it’s a surprise, mate.”

Sandy looked contemplative for a moment. _‘It’s Jack, isn’t it?_ ’

Aster choked on his drink in surprise when Sandy had bagged it in a matter of moments. As Aster sputtered and struggled to catch his breath, which led to Sandy patting him on the back heavily, Aster sent a quick glance to his compatriot.

“Now hold on, what’re you thinkin’ that would make ya say that?” Aster asked, curious to know how Sandy had bagged it so quickly. Sandy replied with a deadpan look and Aster found himself admitting to it immediately. “Alright, yea’, it’s a series of Jack, ya happy now?”

Aster asked as he downed his rum and coke while ordering and then getting a second. Tooth had given them a ride so he didn’t need to worry about driving, might as well drink.

_‘Yeah, I thought so. You’re really obvious, you know that Bunny?’_ Sandy signed.

Aster scoffed and replied sarcastically, “Yeah, thanks mate, appreciate the compliment.”

_‘Hey, it is a compliment! It means whenever you’re being a butt about something we can know what’s going on and be here to help!_ ’ He signed cheerfully.

Aster huffed into his drink as the bartender left, being replaced by the dark skinned man from before. Sandy’s eyes widened for a moment before he tapped Aster.

_‘Do you mind?’_ Which was code for I’m going to try and shamelessly flirt and you might need to translate, is that okay?

“Yeah yeah, ya drongo, go ahead with it.” Aster replied.

Sandy smiled before winking at the persistently scowling man. Ugh, his eyes were a mix of silver and gold and Aster wasn’t sure if his hair naturally looked like that or if the man just hadn’t showered in a few days.

Sandy winked at the guy, _‘Hey, you wanna join us for a drink?’_

Sandy signed this, which Aster groaned softly at. Worst. Conversation starter. _Ever_.

Before Aster could even reply the man responded, signing in reply, _‘I can’t drink on the job, you dolt.’_

The man signed his response incredibly fast, so Aster wasn’t sure if he had gotten all of that. Sandy seemed unphased, if not surprised the man knew sign, so Aster assumed the bloke hadn’t just insulted Sandy.

Sandy himself responded with a bright, hinting smile on his face. Aster realized just how much Sandy pulled back for them, his hands flying a mile a minute to the other man. The other man’s scowl grew and he fired back a reply that had Sandy chuckling silently much to the man’s frustration. Aster simply finished his drink, letting Sandy flirt with the cross man.

Aster watched them both lazily, wondering what was taking Jack so long if this guy was already out here. From the few snippets of the conversation Aster could actually pick up, Sandy seemed to be shamelessly flirting with the guy, whose name contained Pitch somewhere, though he couldn’t tell exactly where. Pitch, on the other hand, was alternating between being incredibly snide and incredibly flustered if his facial expressions and gestures. One thing Sandy said with a devilish smile had the man blushing from ear to ear and stammering to reply.

Soon after, trying to save the man from his friend’s torment, Aster ordered another rum and coke. Pitch turned to him in surprise a knowing look on his face.

“Ohhh, so you’re that Australian that Jack has.” Pitch snarked.

He had an odd British accent and Aster could have sworn his teeth had been filed down to points.

“Come-come again mate?” Aster asked, caught off guard by the statement.

“Let me give you some advice,“ Pitch interjected, ignoring Aster completely, “I know Jack very well. He’s not the type for one night stands, and you’re obviously not a long term deal.

Aster was surprised to hear that. Aster was even more surprised to see the Pitch bloke giving him a judgmental once over.

“Well who the bloody hell asked you?” Aster growled in response.

Pitch held up his hands in surrender. He dropped them quickly after, setting away to cleaning a glass along the bar.

“Just trying to give you some advice.” He replied with a clipped ton, before giving Aster his drink in the freshly cleaned glass.

Aster glared at the man, snatching the drink from his hand. He looked over to Sandy to see the little golden haired man giving Pitch, or whatever the blood hell the guy’s name was, a scrutinizing look. Sandy signed something to Pitch who sneered and signed back. Both parties remained silent after that, Sandy looking pensive.

Aster was sipping at his drink just a few moments later when a body joined the seat next to his. Aster looked up to see Jack smiling at him.

“Hey, why are you out here, Kangaroo? You should be dancing!” Jack’s tone was light and full of enthusiasm. Pitch snickered at him, which garnered Jack’s attention and caused him to look at the man with a frown, “Why are you laughing over there, Koz? Everyone knows you’re the biggest Queen here.”

Jack’s sharp tongue surprised Aster. The man, Koz apparently another name he went by, glared with a blush towards Jack.

“Coming from you Jack Frost? Exactly how many sex positions did you put yourself into this evening?” The man asked snidely, trying to imply something.

Jack, however, didn’t seem deterred.

“Awww, come on now, you know you love it. _Dancing queeeen, young and sweeet, only seventeeeeeeen~_ ” Jack started singing.

Aster huffed out a breath of a laugh with a small smile. Damnit the guy could sing too. Having found this tidbit of information out Aster found himself musing. Dancer, going to College to do something with himself _and_ he could sing? At least Aster knew he had good taste in men, damn.

Pitch glared once more towards Jack before he turned around. His set shoulders told Aster that he was ignoring the now laughing Jack and Sandy…but barely.

“Nah, not my scene, mate. What took ya so long?” Aster asked, getting out his wallet to pay for the drinks. Sandy stopped him and insisted he would pay for it. Heck, Aster wasn’t going to argue with that. “Yeah, thanks Sandy.”

“Heh, sorry about that had to settle something with my boss.” Jack replied.

Aster got that odd feeling in his gut again that something in that statement was off. He pushed it to the side, ignoring it for now. Jack might open up about the intricacies of his work when they got to know each other a little better, maybe when Aster proved that he wasn’t judging Jack for his choice of work.

“Ah, well, everything ace? Good.” Aster said at Jack’s nod, “Then let’s get to grabbin’ Tooth and North and get home.”

Aster got up with Jack, watching as Sandy wrote down—oh god—his _phone number_ giving it to the arsehole bartending. Koz was completely taken aback by the number, accepting it and putting it in the pocket of his jeans with a scowl. Sandy simply grinned widely at him before hopping down and nodding to Aster for them to leave.

Aster led them to the door, deciding not to comment on Sandy’s choice in men, “Now I’m gonna go find Tooth and North. Figurin’ I’m tall enough to see over the crowd. You guys can just meet me by the door, sound good?”

“Aww, you’re really not going to dance are you? But it’s so much fun!” Jack teased with a grin.

Aster realized Jack’s lips were still scabbed over and that Jack currently had on a helluva lot of makeup to get his lips their normal color. He recalled the flinch of pain he swore he saw cross Jack’s face while he was dancing as well. It gave him an extra bit of determination to plow his way through the crowds to find North and Tooth so that they could all leave and he could get Jack in bed.

_‘Have you seen Bunny’s feet? They’re_ huge! _People always step on them!’_ Aster nodded towards Sandy as he pointed out one of the many problems that Aster faced on the dance floor as Jack’s head dipped to check.

“He’s got a point, mate.” Aster admitted sheepishly.

“Alright, alright, I’ll just have to teach you sometime.” Jack laughed once, before calling back over his shoulder. “Have a good night, Koz! _Cause you’re the Dancing Queeeeen, feel the beat of the tambourinnnnne oh yeaaaaaah~ You can daaance~”_

Jack had stopped in place in order to sing back to Koz. The man growled angrily at Jack in response, before Aster was pushing Jack into the other room who was laughing the entire way.

They split up after that, Jack and Sandy heading towards the door to wait for when Aster returned with their entire group so they could leave. Aster stood on his toes, craning his neck, easily finding North’s massive body...on at the other end of the dance floor. Aster sighed, not wanting to weave through the mass of bodies, most of which were now in various levels of nudity, mostly sweaty shirtless guys.

Aster tried to go around the edge of the club once. He got about ten steps in when he saw a small group of people got in his way. A group of people that were shooting up and Aster immediately got away from them.

Nope, that wasn’t happening. If he tried going around the other way, he’d hit the DJ so that wasn’t going to work out. With another sigh, Aster delved into the sea of bodies that separated himself from Tooth and North.

It took all of three seconds for Aster to get felt up. He turned a glared at the, of course, shirtless guy with sunglasses on. It was obvious the guy was a tool, someone trying to get Aster to dance with him. The glare that Aster directed towards him was intense enough that the guy immediately backed off.

He continued his journey through the crowd, bumping into sweaty bodies, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the smell. God he was going to have a headache from this the noise around him. It was _awful._

Aster found only a short reprieve on the dance floor as another guy came up to him, this one very drunk, and put their arms on his shoulders swaying back and forth. Aster grabbed the guy’s arms and threw him off into some other dude. At least the one the drunkard had landed on was clothed.

Aster was about two-thirds of the way to North and Tooth when a third guy got in his way—but this time it was purposely. When Aster tried to sidestep the guy, the man moved with him. Aster growled under his breath.

“Wouldya get outta-!” He stopped mid sentence as a smell overwhelmed his senses and left him literally gasping for breath and stunned on the dance floor.

The guy in front of him grabbed Aster around the waist as a new scent washed over him at the guy’s approach. Aster had to grip onto the man just to stay standing, his head swimming. The guy hoisted up a bit more of Aster’s weight, all the while Aster was vaguely aware of the guy’s hands on his ass.

They swayed in some bastardized beat of the music, Aster with his eyes closed forehead on the guy’s muscular shoulder. He could tell he was groaning intermittently, every time getting hushed by the guy in front of him although he wasn’t sure just how long he stood there in the man’s arms.

The one time Aster tried to open his eyes the room span so fast his stomach flipped and he had to close his eyes again. He needed fresh air. Badly. The air around him felt stuffy, hot and gross…smelt weird--wrong, but when he tried to weakly pull away the guy simply pulled him back into his embrace.

He was supposed to be doing something, wasn’t he? His thoughts clouded and confused as he felt a hand slide down the zipper of his jeans followed by a hand reaching in to touch him. The guy seemed to get frustrated within moments, and Aster didn’t understand why.

“Aster?” He heard a voice call out over the thumping music of the dance floor.

It didn’t register until the third or fourth time the voice had called his name. Or was he imagining it? That could be it…

“Aster! Hey, Bunny!” Aster vaguely tried to open his eyes, groaning when his stomach churned as his eyes took in what was in front of him when they were just cracked open. “What the hell happened?! Bunny!?”

“Hey kid beat it; we’re trying to enjoy ourselves here. Alright?” The guy replied, trying to brush whoever was trying to break them apart away.

Aster didn’t like the guy’s voice and he tried to pull away again. The guy cursed, his arm tightening on Aster’s frame, and pulled Aster back towards him.

“Like hell!” Aster’s stomach lurched as he felt himself being yanked from the first guy into a set of cool arms.

Aster shivered, his head automatically nuzzling into the other person’s neck. Whoever this was smelled much better, like snowdrop flowers and some crisp scent he couldn’t think of at the moment.

“What the fuck!?” Aster felt another pair of hands on him. He hugged to the second guy that smelled like crisp and snowdrop. “That’s it, I’m calling secur-” the guy was interrupted by a sickening crunch.

The next few moments of Aster’s life were hazier than the other parts had been. He remembered hitting the floor. He didn’t know if that was the part that he had thrown up or not, but he did remember crawling. He could vaguely feel feet stepping on his hands and on the underside of his feet. He remembered being hoisted up and he might have thrown up yet again there before being carried outside.

Then he remembered hearing Jack’s voice and it sounded very worried along with North and Tooth. They were yelling at someone and he was outside right? Why was it so noisy outside? He remembered trying to get up but his legs wouldn’t work, or those might have been his arms, he wasn’t sure. No...No, those were his legs.

He remembered someone coming up to him and prying open his eyelid and shining a light in his eye that hurt, giving him an even worse headache than he already had. Then someone was tying his arm and something was poked into him. He vaguely remembered that that had also hurt pretty badly. Not too bad, but just enough to make him start squirming and forcing the next bit. Someone had to hold down his arm, the one that hurt, when he felt this he squirmed everywhere else, unable to get his body to work right and failing at getting his arm free of whoever was holding it down.

Then whoever felt as if they were assaulting him put something into his mouth that was flat and tasted like wood. It was here that he _definitely_ remembered throwing up.

After that Aster remembered everyone’s voices again, especially Jack’s. He was slightly more aware since he was brought outside, but only in flashes of time, and he could tell there were gaps in his cognizance. He would catch Jack’s voice here, or North’s voice there though he couldn’t understand what they were saying.

Aster felt someone pick him up and he got moved to a car. Someone...two people, he thought, were combing their fingers through his hair and by his _googies_ it felt wonderful and soothed his anxiety.

He was pretty sure he actually fell asleep here, that whatever had been clouding his mind wasn’t there anymore because when next had his wits about him he was in his bed with a body next to him and his head _screamed_ in agony.

“Bleeding _fuck_!” Aster whispered to himself.

He could feel his head throbbing in pain. His entire skull feeling like it was going to explode. Oh the _agony_.

“Shhhhh, hold still.” Jack whispered in response.

Aster obliged and felt a hot, wet cloth cover his face. It seared for a few seconds but even in that time, he could feel the throbbing in his head dim; still there, but no longer overwhelming. Aster waited a few moments to get used to the heat and to let his headache recede a bit further.

“J-jackie. Thank ya mate. Now what the bleedin’ hell is goin’ on?” Aster asked groggily.

“Well, you were getting Tooth and North, right?” Jack started. He continued only after Aster nodded an affirmative, “Sandy and I waited for about half an hour, forty-five minutes ish. We just thought you’d met up with them and they finally persuaded you to dance with them. But then they were heading out to get some fresh air and met up with us, let us know that they hadn’t seen you at all. So everyone went back inside to try and find you, our cell phones on and at the ready. I had only been inside for a few minutes when I found you…” Jack took a steadying breath here, obviously upset, but by the way he growled out the next word Aster wasn’t sure what kind of upset it was, “ _dancing_ on some guy, the other guy in question with his hand down your pants.”

Aster felt himself pale at this and he gulped. He nervously raised a hand as Jack paused, patting the boy on the leg—so that’s what was next to him—before saying, “Keep going.”

Jack sighed, “At first I just figured you’d...I dunno…”

“Been an arse and ditched you guys?” Aster suggested with a groan.

Jack chuckled lightly. “Yeah something like that. But then I noticed it looked like you were trying to pull away from the guy, and you weren’t answering me at all, even to tell me to ‘whack off’ or whatever it is you say.” Aster chuckled at that, for more reasons than one. “So I uhh…I figured something was very wrong, that he drugged you or just, you know, something. I grabbed you off of him and he started making a big deal about it and I, uhh...broke his nose?” Jack said tentatively.

Aster stiffened just slightly. Jack had broke a bloke’s nose?

“Did ya’ll catch him?” Aster asked.

Jack let out a breath. “No.” He replied, sounding disappointed. Jack then admitted: “No, he pretty much ran for it when he heard one of the other people say they were calling the cops.”

“The cops were called?” Aster asked.

“Mhm. I was arrested for assault for all of 20 minutes. Then an EMT got called to see if you were okay and, sure enough, you were drugged with something. Between that and a few of the workers coming to my aid, I was freed from custody. It also helped that the guy ran away. Anyway, the EMT suggested we induce throwing up just incase you were slipped something and they didn’t want to give you charcoal. She thought you were okay to go home though, just predicted that you’d have a wicked headache.”

“Well she wasn’t wrong about tha’,” Aster groaned, scooting closer into the side of Jack’s leg.

They remained silent for a while, Aster trying to grasp at the misty memories that floated in the back of his mind about the whole incident. A question popped into his head as Aster thought on everything Jack said.

“Jackie, can I ask ya somethin’? Why did ya punch the guy?”

Jack sucked in a breath at that. “Well, Bunny, for multiple reasons if I am being honest.” Jack started, “It was partially because he drugged you, partially because he looked like a total douche,” Aster chuckled at that, “And partially...because I was jealous of him a bit.”

Aster snorted, immediately regretting doing so. Ow, that made his head hurt.

“Have you _seen_ yourself lately, Frostbite? Ya could make any person’s panties drop just by doin’ that hip swivel thing ya do.” Aster said gruffly.

Jack laughed at him, trying to stay quiet. “No, that’s—heh—that’s not exactly what I meant…” Jack murmured before he paused. Jack then continued on after sighing. “I meant it more because I was jealous that he got to dance with you and I didn’t.”

Aster froze upon hearing that. His heart fluttered at what Jack had just admitted too…or maybe that was the drugs he was still recovering from. Aster shook his head.

“Oh…” He groaned out as he caught then implication that was in Jack’s words.

He could just imagine the stiff smirk on Jack’s face.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the great intelligence that is Aster Bunnymund.” Jack teased him.

Aster rolled his eyes under the hot cloth—must’ve been being warmed with a heating pad—and poked Jack in the leg.

“Yeah, you’re _hilarious_ ya hoon.” Jack chuckled at Aster before Aster continued, “So, uh...this mean you’re the jealous...type...mate…?”

Jack stayed silent for a moment and Aster felt a shy hand lay to rest on his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Jack admitted, his voice breathy.

Aster smiled softly under the cloth, reaching up and encasing the hand that was currently on his shoulder in his own.

Maybe the drugs were still in his system, he didn’t know. But Aster couldn’t stop himself from saying, “Dinner and a movie? This Friday night?” Aster inquired, growing anxious as Jack remained silent. Aster cleared his throat and continued his thought, “I-I just thought, Tooth and them were talking about some movie with giant robots that fought aliens, sounded like something you might want to see and then dinner because…”

Jack was still quiet and Aster trailed off at his silence. Aster suddenly felt as if he had a knife imbedding itself into his chest as Jack’s silence reigned on. Maybe he’d just read the situation wrong…

“Wait, you mean _Pacific Rim?_ The movie was released online, like, a day or two ago _?_ ” Jack asked with a chuckle.

Aster huffed with a pout and replied with a sarcastic: “Well if you didn’t want to see a movie, mate, all ya had to do was say so.”

Jack squeezed his hand before letting go. Jack was soon sliding his way downward—Jack must have been sitting upright next to him—arranging himself against Aster, his lips brushing against Aster’s shoulder.

“I like you, Bunny. Quite a lot. Dinner and a movie sounds great.” Jack agreed, smiling into his shoulder.

Bunny’s heart fluttered in joy. He couldn’t remember the last time he grinned so wide.

“I like ya too, Frostbite.” Aster admitted.

He took off the cloth and heating pad, turning on his side and looking at Jack. The other man chuckled at Aster’s goofy smile and rubbed his arm gently.

“Hey, turn over.” Jack ordered.

Aster paused for only a second from curiosity before he did so, annoyed at the slight amplification of his headache at the movement. Then he felt arms wrap around his waist and chest and pull him into the body behind him tightly.

“Ah, a fan of spoonin’ are ya Frostbite?” Aster asked.

Jack hummed in reply, having scooted up a bit and buried his face into Aster’s hair for a moment.

“Let’s get some sleep now, Bunny.” Jack murmured gently.

Aster closed his eyes, still grinning wildly.

“Also; I _loved_ the pants you wore tonight.” Jack whispered.

Aster blushed, his smile somehow widening. Looks like he had a new favorite pair of jeans.


	5. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster goes ice skating and it's time for the dreaded art show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big update. I'll hopefully get the next couple of chapters up. Hope ya'll enjoy it^^

“Still not sure if this was a good idea, Frostbite.” Aster’s tone was shaky as he nervously gripped the gate of the rink. Jack grinned at him.

“Come on, slow poke, don’t you Kangaroos play hockey and all that?” Aster gulped as he listened to Jack’s teasing tone, tentatively testing the ice with the toe of his skate.

“Ya, but it don’ mean we all do it though.” Aster grumbled, seeing Jack roll his eyes.

“Oh come _on_!” Jack urged, grabbing both of Asters hands and yanking him onto the ice.

Aster yelled in surprise, body immediately freezing up as he was propelled with Jack onto the frozen rink. He wasn’t prepared for that at _all_.

Jack had insisted they go to the skating rink for their second date, using the competitive rink in Burgess so no one would really be there. It had taken Aster by surprise, to be honest, but at the same time it was oddly fitting – especially after their first date. Their first date had gone really well and had consisted of nothing more than dinner at a diner. Aster had taken Jack to a well known place downtown and was surprised when he found out Jack’s favorite thing was the milkshakes they had there.

It had brought up an interesting conversation.

“I still don’ understand why you’re throwin’ such a wobbly...”

“Bunny, it’s a _Captain. Crunch. Milkshake!_ ” Jack had explained as if it was the most _normal_ thing in the world.

Afterward they went back home, cuddled on the couch and watched Pacific Rim. It was a surprisingly good movie, other than the _terrible_ Australian accents. There wasn’t a needless romantic subplot, not that Aster would have minded one or anything, but sometimes mindless violence is all you need. Jack was just as entertaining as the movie itself, yelling and hollering the whole time the movie played. He had whooped and cheered, nearly falling off the couch in his enthusiasm and making Aster laugh in the process.

Jack had been the person who set the boundaries of the relationship, and pretty quickly at that. He’d wanted things to be slow, deliberate. After that first night, they only slept in the same bed when they would go on dates; they kissed chastely for the most part and generally just enjoyed being in each other’s company. Definitely didn’t stop Aster from _wanting_ more, if his increasingly lewd dreams were any indication, but he wanted to respect what Jack wanted.

Besides, they were both pretty busy most of the time, so they only really spent a couple hours a day with each other.

It was what had urged them to make dates their thing. They only saw each other every so often and nights at home were good, but they both had wanted a few more dates under their belts. It was why Aster was doing the thing he wasn’t very good at.

“Jack, ya larrikin!” Aster yelled at the laughing man.

They were gliding along, Aster grunting and humming in worry while on his own unstable feet, trying to keep his balance and not move a single muscle. Jack squeezed Aster’s hands, that smile of his never leaving his features.

“Bunny, I appreciate the deathgrip and all, but you’re hurting me a little.” Jack chuckled; thumb rubbing soothing circles over Aster’s hands that were clenched on his.

“S-sorry, mate…” Aster apologized, relaxing both his hands and his body.

They stayed hand in hand for a while, Jack contentedly leading Aster’s unmoving but relaxed frame around the rink—Aster still too nervous to do much more other than try to maintain his balance. He’d almost slipped once or twice, but Jack always did some weird recovering push motion on Aster that had him keeping his feet miraculously. They’d speed up a bit after the fact and it was like literal magic to Aster. He was usually right as rain afterward, no longer threatening to face plant into the ice.

“So Aster,” Jack asked after their third lap around the rink, “what is your favorite food in the world?”

Aster looked at him quizzically. “Uh, probably carrot cake, mate. Why?”

“Just asking to start a conversation is all. My favorite is Raspberry sorbet on vanilla cake.” Jack stated with a grin.

As Jack stated that Aster watched as he closed his eyes and let out a moan in appreciation. Aster would have enjoyed that noise a bit more if Jack hadn’t closed his eyes…and if they weren’t on the ice rink and were in a much more _comfortable_ setting.

“Jackie, watch where ya goin’!” Aster yelled, his grip on Jack’s hands tightening. 

Aster was a little on edge with the fact that Jack wasn’t even _faced_ the right direction to be guiding them—that and his eyes were still closed. It didn’t help much that Aster was about useless on the ice and his mind wasn’t really in a logical place at the moment, anyway, thanks to that little moan of Jack’s.

Jack smirked at him with his eyes still closed and it wasn’t long before he started to swerve around, serpentining as they circled around the rink. Aster didn’t take the motion well, shutting his eyes tightly and holding onto Jack for dear life. Suddenly, he felt a weight hit into him and he forced his eyes open. 

Jack had closed the distance between them and looped his arms around Aster’s waist. He smirked up at Aster and the Aussie glared back.

“Ruddy show pony…” He growled without much menace—his voice too shaky to hold much threat to it.

Jack tightened his hold around Aster’s waist and caused Aster to bring his arms around Jack’s neck.

“So! You’re turn to ask a question!” Jack said pleasantly, his tone implying that he’d done everything on purpose to get a rile out of Aster.

He spent a moment milling that over before he paused. He thought for a moment about what he could ask Jack.

“What are ya studyin’ in school?” Aster asked, at a loss for anything more inventive.

Jack didn’t seem to mind. He grinned brightly, a hinting of blush forming..

“Oh, well, uh—I’m...actually studying to be a kindergarten teacher.” Jack replied a bit shyly.

Aster’s eyes widened. Had he heard that right?

“Wait-wait, come again? It almost sounded like _you_ —Jack Frost, stripper extraordinaire—just said he was studyin’ to teach...kindergarten?!” Aster was dumbfounded.

Jack buried his face into Aster’s chest. “I know, I know. I’m actually not in almost any classes now, just working in a daycare for credit hours. Just...I like kids. Children are just so much fun!”

And then Aster heard it. It was the thing that separated a good teacher from a _great_ teacher. Jack’s voice held a musical air to it that reminded Aster of a musician whose heart and soul was displayed as they played. It was passion, pure and simple. A passion that made Aster grin as he looked down at Jack.

“Hey, I can’t argue with that one, mate. Always wanted a coupl’a sprogs myself one day ‘cause o’ that very reason. S’also the reason I host an Easter Egg hunt every year.” Jack looked up at him, chin still in Aster’s chest.

“You would, with that name.” Jack said.

Aster rolled his eyes, already knowing what was coming.

“Ya, I know, terrible coincidence.” Aster replied.

Jack narrowed his eyes.

“And your last name _is_ Bunny. And your favorite food is carrot cake.” Aster gave a long suffering sigh at Jack’s prodding.

“Ya! Coincidences, the lot of ‘em!” He shot back as Jack narrowed his eyes further.

“Well you’re officially the Easter Bunny.” Jack declared.

Aster raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

They stayed like that for a while, talking and skating in circles around the rink, Aster slowly getting the hang of keeping balance. He learned that Jack was a huge movie buff, did recreational belly dancing, used to sing quite often, went parasailing every year and to top it all off he was a master in Krav Maga. 

In return, Aster told Jack his own martial prowess, his love of books—though he conveniently left out what genre exactly, his love and expertise of gardening and that most of his body was tattooed.

“Oh really?” Jack had said with a sly smile. “ _That_ will be fun to explore.”

Jack’s comment and the look he sent up to Aster made him stammer and blush a little. _Damn_ Jack and his ability to rile him up.

After a solid hour of holding Aster and talking, Jack finally decided to start letting go. It was much to Aster’s alarm and caused him to fall right back into uncertainty.

“Hey, you’ll be fine Kangaroo. Just remember; even glides, relaxed stance.” Jack instructed as Aster scrambled to keep hold of Jack’s hands.

“Nah, mate, not a good plan!” Aster yelled in a panicked voice.

Jack only smiled and weaseled his hands from Aster’s grip. The Aussie gasped and froze in place.

“Aster, come on, if you don’t move you’re going to fall!” Jack chided.

“Yea’, and if I _do_ move I’m gonna fall with all that momentum nonetheless—what are you doing?” Aster whined as Jack wound his way around him to his back. 

“Just giving you a little... _push_.” Jack admitted, colliding into the back of Aster at high speed.

The Aussie yelped as he sped off from a dead stop, his feet reflexively moving clumsily as they glided across the ice. It took him a moment but soon Aster was starting to get the feel of it, remembering how Jack’s legs and body moved while he had been holding onto Aster. He looked down at the skates on his feet.

“Jack, mate, I—I think I—”

“Aster, look out!” Jack yelled.

Aster looked up just in time to see the wall as he crashed into it.

Aster heard the sound of laughter and metal on ice as Jack made his way over to where Aster was moping on the ground. Aster groaned, more out of embarrassment then hurt. He knew this was a bad idea. Jack probably thought he was the biggest dill on the planet.

“Hahaha! Bunny! Bunny, are you okay?’ Jack asked, coming to a stop just beside Aster.

A thought hopped into Aster’s mind and, before he could stop himself, he grabbed Jack by the arm and yanked the man down on top of him.

Jack made a startled “Omph!” before starting to chuckle. It grew, becoming infectious and soon they both lay there, laughing with one another on the ice. Jack snuggled into Aster as the laughter played out. Aster wrapped both arms around Jack’s slim torso, tears coming to his eyes from the laughing. Hell if he knew just _what_ was so funny but damn him if it wasn’t.

Jack got up on his elbows and looked down at Aster as they started settling down, isolated chuckles still escaping from both of them. Aster realized, _maybe_ a bit too late, just what position Jack was in; currently above Aster fitting snugly between Aster’s legs. To Jack’s credit, he made no move to do anything to him—though Aster _really_ wouldn’t have been opposed to it if Jack had. Instead Jack simply smiled down at Aster, carding a chilly hand through Aster’s hair.

“Hey.” Jack said with a breath as he finally finished laughing.

Aster grinned unabashedly and with a the faintest of blushes.

“Hey yourself, Frostbite.” Aster murmured in response as he gave Jack’s waist a squeeze.

Jack let out a contented sigh before he let that true smile of his peak through. It was the one where his eyebrows curved up a bit and his teeth peeked through. When he directed that smile towards Aster like—like _that_ —it made everything else in the world melt away.

“So I think,” Jack started, “we should get going and get a bit of dessert before heading home?”

Aster nodded at the idea. “Sounds ‘bout perfect, Jackie.”

Jack’s smile widened just slightly before he leaned down. Aster’s heart hammered in his chest as Jack kissed his lips lightly, one hand coming to rest in Aster’s hair, the other on his jaw. Aster smiled into the soft kiss, leaning up just a bit to get a little more contact between them.

Jack hummed appreciatively at that, pushing against Aster slightly as the kiss became firmer, less hesitant. Aster buried his hands into Jack’s jacket, grasping at the fabric there as they pushed against one another. Jack moved his head to the side, taking one of Aster’s lips into his mouth as Aster let out a gasping moan. It was all Jack need to deepen the kiss fully as the man let his tongue explore Aster’s open and willing mouth. Aster moaned lightly again at the hot muscle pressing against his own in a tantalizing dance. Aster warred back against his want to squeeze Jack’s body closer to his own.

“Eh-hem.” A booming voice clearing their throat jarred them from the shared, growing heated kiss.

Both men jumped about a foot in the air, Jack scrambling a small ways to the side. Aster flipped to his stomach in panic when Jack’s body shot off to the right suddenly and when he had pushed up onto his ass for a better position his hand found its way to the small of Jack’s back, who was already standing again and holding out one hand out to help him stand if he needed to.

Aster cursed whoever had interrupted them, directing his gaze towards the part of the rink voice had initially echoed out from. He found the offending voice standing at the entrance to the rink. Aster’s eyes widened as his stomach fell into somewhere just beneath his feet.

It was Mannifred Moon, one of the lead coordinators and owners of most of the public events in the area. Including Aster’s egg hunt.

“Jack. _Aster._ ” He cocked a brow, adding emphasis on Aster’s name.

Both men eventually were stood, Aster needing both the wall and Jack’s help to do so.

“Heeeeey, Manny, how are you doing?” Jack asked sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with both Aster and Manny.

Manny stood with his arms crossed over his massive belly in his signature off-white suit, a stern expression on his face. “Jack, I didn’t give you permission to use the sports rink so you could take a—what are you and Aster exactly?”

“Uhh-” Jack looked over to the Aussie in question, “Domestic...partners…?”

Aster scoffed, hiding the smile he so desperately wanted to show. Instead Aster corrected Jack.

“We’re dating, Manny.” Aster stated before he directed his gaze to Jack.

For some reason that simple claim made Jack smile a bit, but it was quickly squashed as he looked to Manny.

“Right well, I didn’t give you permission to use the sports rink so you could take a date here.” Manny scolded.

Jack frowned and retorted. “But I got the new flip down almost perfectly!”

Manny perked an eyebrow again.

“Well, let’s see it then.” Manny stated, sounding as if he didn’t believe Jack _and_ unimpressed.

Jack nodded, motioning for Aster and helping the man get settled against the wall so he wouldn’t fall in Jack’s absence. Jack took a breath in before he nodded taking off against the ice.

Watching Jack skate was much different than watching him do...well, _anything_ else. Jack was so elegant on the ice compared to how he was on land. He moved in such a way that if Aster hadn’t known better he’d have sworn Jack was _naturally_ one with the ice below his skates. The man was so graceful that he might as well have flown in the air.

To Aster it was a feat, but when he sent his gaze over to Manny he realized that maybe he wasn’t an expert. Manny didn’t seem particularly impressed by Jack, though that _was_ Manny’s default expression in general.

Jack was going unbelievably fast. It actually worried Aster quite a bit. If Jack fell, for any reason going this fast, he’d seriously hurt himself. Jack glided for just one more moment before he took in a deep breath. Aster felt his gut tighten and he sputtered in reflexive worry as Jack did a front flip landing on one foot before immediately going into jump. He made at least a full-turn and a half while he was in midair before landing.

Aster was left breathless by the move. Manny gazed at Jack with a contemplative look. Aster’s gut was still clenched as he moved along the wall, pushing himself off towards Jack where he’d stopped. Jack turned to face Aster, shooting him a grin, arms opening for Aster’s arrival. When Aster reached him, he clung to Jack for more reasons than just his lack of good skating.

“Mate, don’ ever do that in front of me again.” Aster chided.

Jack simply laughed, skating over to Manny with Aster in tow.

“I thought we agreed; you’re not doing the second jump, you’re going to go into a Biellmann spin.” Manny directed.

Jack looked sheepishly up at him as they crossed off the ice onto the beautiful, lovely _safe_ , floor.

“But Manny, the jump is so much more fun!” Jack whined, with a meek grin as Aster rushed down to take off his skates.

Manny narrowed his eyes at the boy for a moment before a small smile spread across his face.

“Yes, and it looks much better. I was wrong; you should keep it in. But,” Manny added, noticing Jack’s joyful grin, “get that landing down _perfectly_ you understand? The next time I see you, it better not be with anything broken.”

Jack nodded enthusiastically as Manny turned to leave. Manny nodded at Aster once before continuing out the door. Jack jumped in the air in glee, turning to Aster and hugging the man close.

“I never thought in a million years he’d let me keep the jump!”Jack cheered excitedly, separating himself from the Aussie to take off his skates.

Aster smiled vicariously at Jack, untying the laces of his boots while watching the skater.

“I can understand why, nearly killed me just watchin’ ya do that.” Aster stated with a shudder, remembering the dangerous move.

Jack, undeterred, quickly shed his skates, putting his shoes back on.

“Still just…” Jack sighed as he sat down next to Aster, “today was really nice is all.” 

Aster eyed him with a chuckle, “An’ is that a bad thing?”

Jack got a panicked expression on his face for a moment, “No! Just-” Jack froze a moment before smirking at Aster’s mischievous grin, “Oh you jerk!”

Jack grabbed Aster around the neck, standing up over the Aussie. Aster laughed, half-heartedly trying to slap Jack away. Aster finally gave up as Jack had both his arms around Aster’s shoulders, Jack’s chin buried in Aster’s hair.

“Just...thanks for coming out is all. I know this wasn’t your first choice in dates.”

“ ‘ey,” Aster said moving Jack’s arms and head so he could look up at the man, “It was fun, Frostbite. Heck, I should be thankin’ you! You were the one who made it that way.” Jack flashed that real smile of his that lit up his eyes and Aster’s breathing hitched slightly. He leaned down slowly and kissed Aster, lingering for just a moment.

As he drew back, Jack took Aster’s hand in his, pulling for the man to get up. 

“Come on, we should get going. You have a lot of work to finish up, right?” Aster groaned and nodded, letting Jack pull him up.

“Aye, and don’ remind me.” Aster grumbled.

Jack chuckled, weaving his arm with Aster’s as they left the rink. “Actually, I have a question; how do you know Manny?”

“Oh boy, tha’s a long story, mate…” Aster trailed off as they made their way to Aster’s car.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aster let out a string of curses before throwing a broken paint brush across the room. Fuck this. Why did he _ever_ even consider being a painter? It was fucking bullshit, all of it. All he needed was a center piece. _One fucking painting_ left, and _everytime_ he tried every bloody painting turned out wrong. He _hated_ this stupid floor to ceiling canvas bullshit! What? Did Barb believe he bled extra time or something?

It was two days until the showing. _Two. Bloody. Days_. She had called him two days before the showing thinking it was just going to work. He ground his teeth, glaring at the canvas in front of him as the memory ran through his head:

“Listen, Aster, since so many of the other artists bailed, I was wondering if you could do me a favor.”

Aster had sighed, closed his book and glared at the table.

“Barb, jus’ lay it on me.” Aster had said matter-of-factly.

He had remembered that she’d paused over the phone taking in a breath. It had worried him that she had taken in such a deep breath.

“I need you to make a centerpiece for your series. It’s going to be the main focus of the show.” She had exhaled out rapidly.

The memory of it had made Aster’s eye twitch. Not only that, but Barb had made the entire situation worse. 

“How big a center piece are we talkin’ here, Barb?” Aster had asked, trying to keep the menace out of his voice.

He could just imagine Barbara biting her lip in worry.

“...Maybeeee...54x78in…?” Barb had hesitantly replied. 

Aster had choked on air.

“A bloody floor-to-ceiling?! In three days Barb?! Are ya serious?!” Aster had shouted indignantly.

“I know I know!” She had tried, pleaded practically, in a vain attempt to calm him down: “And you don’t have to do it, Aster, just wanted to mention it.” 

Aster had grumbled, taking the phone away from his ear and letting out a few choice curses. He sighed putting it back to his ear. When he’d felt that he had cooled enough he gave his answer.

“Nah, Barb, its okay, I’ll get this done.” Aster had said as regret welled in his belly at the prospect of the future painting.

And now here he was, two days left to work and he had no idea what to do, drawing a blank. Nothing seemed right for this painting. Aster growled at said painting in front of him – _nothing_ was working – before getting out the jezzo for the fourth time that day and working over the paint he had there.

“...ster.” Aster looked up, swearing he heard the very tail end of his name.

He turned, making sure he wasn’t hearing things from the amount of insanity that this painting was causing him, to let out a relieved breath. There was Jack, poking his head through the door, a worried look on his features. Aster took in a deep breath, forcing himself to relax.

“Ay, ya need anythin’ Frostbite?” Aster asked him.

Jack looked him over another moment before speaking.

“Yeah, err, sorry for interrupting you, just- knocked twice before I came in and- anyway, are you okay? I heard a crash.” Jack asked, eyes scanning the studio.

Aster relaxed further and put on a strained half-smile hearing the worry in Jack’s voice as he failed to cover it up. Jack was _worried_ about him.

“Ya, Frostbite, I’m alrigh’. Just a bit frustrated.” Aster replied calmly.

Aster knew he’d said the wrong thing when Jack’s frown got deep, his brows furrowing.

“See you’re not okay. If you were you would have said ‘ naw, it’s apples, mate’ or whatever and…” Jack bit his lip, “can I come in?” At Aster’s continuing silence, Jack brought his arms through the narrow opening of the door, “I brought foooooooood~”

Aster gave Jack a real smile looking down to the floor a moment. The cooing voice was a little over the top, but the food was a welcomed sight.

“Yeah, Frostbite, come on.” Aster replied as he motioned for Jack to join him, pulling up a stool for Jack in the process.

Jack entered with a plate of- Aster chuckled- carrot cake. Upon seeing it Aster’s stomach grumbled in appreciation.

“Thanks Frostbite.” Aster chimed as Jack silently handed him a slice of the cake.

Aster immediately dug in. He groaned as the taste flooded his mouth, and immediately scarfed down another bite. He moaned at the flavor again. Aster suspected it was from the bakery down the road, but right now with his mostly empty stomach, it tasted heavenly.

“When, uh.” Jack started, “Bunny, when exactly was the last time you ate?” 

Aster looked up to see Jack giving him an odd stare. It was some odd mix between, amusement, worry and Aster was assuming that hint of lust was from the moaning he’d been letting out at the carrot cake’s taste. Aster blushed a bit looking back down at his cake, self-conscious about the noises he was making, thinking about Jack’s question.

“I…” Aster replied, “I...don’ remember. I think it was dinner with ya?” 

Jack gave Aster an unimpressed look.

“Bunny, that was _lunch_ yesterday and you didn’t even have a whole grilled cheese.” Jack shot back with a chastising tone before he chuckled and shook his head at Aster’s shocked expression.

Aster responded by finishing the cake. Nodding his thanks to Jack yet again as he set the plate aside for a moment.

“What’s got you so out of sorts anyway?” Jack asked him as he once again sent a glare towards the piece.

Aster practically growled, frustration flaring at the mention of the unfinished project.

“It’s this dumb thing I hafta do for the showing on Saturday.” Aster seethed. “Hafta do a large canvas work.”

Aster saw Jack’s befuddled look before he pointed to the large, now blank, canvas. Jack’s eyes widened at the sight of it.

“I thought you were done though. At least that’s what you said earlier…” Jack mentioned looking confused.

“I was. Before I got a call.” Aster scowled at the canvas. 

“Huh.” Jack gave the canvas a second glance before standing up.

Aster hadn’t paid much mind to Jack. Not until he grabbed up the stool he had been sitting on and placing it in the middle of the room.

“Whatcha doin’ there Frostbite?” Aster asked as Jack took off his socks.

Aster bristled when Jack put his hands over his head and took of his t-shirt.

“Paint me, of course!” Jack replied easily enough, unbuttoning his jeans.

The idea made Aster blush. It crept up his face almost immediately before he was covering his eyes.

“Drongo, put ya ruddy clothes back on!” Aster growled out.

Jack laughed. “No, come on! You need to calm down, now get over here and paintme!”

Aster stood up, looking at him confused. Jack had situated himself on the stool, sitting with a rigid posture and looking out one of the windows.

It took a moment of staring at Jack, taking in the way he was sitting. The way he was giving Aster the expanse of his entire body – Oh. Oh! Jack wanted him to use his body as a canvas!

“Oh..oh you meant- like on- ah, yeah, if-if ya wanna, Frostbite.” Aster replied shyly, the blush from earlier still covering his face.

He picked out a thin-tipped, angled brush. He grabbed a few shades of blue acrylic paint before slowly making his way over to Jack. As he did that he took in Jack’s frame, deciding where to start.

“Now this is gonna take some time, Jackie. Ya sure ya wanna do this?” Aster asked as he uncapped one of the blue hued acrylic paint tubes.

“Heck yeah, Kangaroo, now hurry up times a-wasting and you need all the time you can get!” Jack replied with a grin.

Aster smiled a bit before sighing and starting to paint the vast white skin before him.

He ended up with a complex geometric design that took up most of Jack’s upper back. It quickly turned asymmetrical, climbing its way over one shoulder - the left shoulder bare of paint - reaching down the entirety of his right arm. The design then found its way covering one pectoral before crossing over his abs and naval, eventually switching sides as it wound around his back and down the leg opposite the original shoulder.

Jack was amazing the entire time. Besides the occasional over tickling of the brush, and breaks for him to stretch his limbs a bit, Jack was perfectly still. They didn’t chat. Aster was doing his best to concentrate on the work ahead of him. The design itself was very angular, with common octagonal theme, with an eventual snowflake like designs peeking their way through the pattern of the design.

When Aster was finally finished, he stood back and asked Jack to stand up.

“How do I look?” Jack asked, striking an over exaggerated pose.

Aster’s breath caught as inspiration hit him.

“Don’t move!” He directed, running to his main cabinet, trying to find where his camera was.

Damn it, he was so sure he put it next to the mineral spirits...maybe it was in his bedroom?

“What are you looking for?” Jack asked, sounding a might bit worried. 

Aster whipped around barking out, “No! No movin’ at all! Period! Final! Not even that trap o’ yours!”

Aster went back to frantically digging through supplies. He tossed things about _everywhere_ and would probably hate himself when he looked at the area again afterward, but for now he had one thing on his mind. Find that goddamn camera. 

“Ah-ha!” He cheered triumphantly as he dug out his camera. It had apparently gotten mixed in with his old putty knife box. “Alright, just one second, annnnnnd- aces! Alrigh’, Frostbite, get ya clothes back on.”

In response, Jack started cycling through more and more exaggerated poses. Aster stared at each pose, taking a moment to marvel at one in particular that had Jack’s foot going just beyond his head. Jack snickered as Aster caught himself staring at Jack’s junk as it moved around in his tight briefs. He forced himself to look away from the scene, grumbling a few choice names for his—

Aster stopped in place. His boyfriend. He hadn’t really thought it through very well until that gleaming moment—even on their dates. _Jack was his boyfriend_. Aster set down the camera on the stool in front of his easel. 

He turned, walking back to Jack, mind set on the boy as he slipped back into his jeans.

“Hey, I’m getting dres-Mmmmph!” Jack’s protest at being disturbed was silenced as Aster kissed him fiercely, wrapping his arms around Jack’s hips and leaning down into him.

Jack gasped as Aster nipped at Jack’s lips and tongue, deepening the kiss for just a moment before breaking away. Both men were stunned for a moment, left gasping for air after the intense suddenness of that kiss.

“Should I...take these off again then?” Jack asked in between breaths, motioning to his jeans while quirking a brow.

Aster just chuckled shaking his head.

“Nah, mate, I gotta get workin’ just…” Aster replied, not entirely sure what motivated him to do that, “Just wanted to show ya I appreciate ya.”

Jack smirked and got in closer to Aster.

“I feel like I need to return the favor now.” Jack replied huskily with a quick peck and nip on Aster’s bottom lip. Afterward, he leaned away, getting his pants zipped up, “ _But_ you really should get that done. I’ll grab dinner tonight, so don’t worry about it. And you _are_ going to take a break to eat.”

The command to Jack’s voice and the stern look he gave Aster right before he tugged his shirt on told Aster that there wasn’t any arguing to be had during this conversation. Aster might have paid a little more attention to that command if he hadn’t been a bit distracted by the way Jack’s abs rippled as he lifted the shirt up over his head.

“Err-yeah, right, ‘sfine, mate, sounds good!” Aster fumbled.

Jack smirked at him the second he adjusted his shirt, “You were checking me out.”

The way Jack stated it as if it was a fact, the unfaltering truth, made Aster blush just a tad before smirking back uncertainly.

“Ya, I might’ve, Frostbite. Whatcha goin’ to do about it?” Aster dared, at some point finding a hidden confidence even if he _was_ blushing while he delivered it. 

Jack’s eyes narrowed for a moment. He grabbed Aster’s shirt, pulling it the man down to his level in a swift tug.

“Finish your painting and find out.” Jack whispered into his ear, leg wrapping around Aster’s waist for half a second before Jack let him go.

Aster drew up, face flushed, dick half-hard and left speechless as Jack smirked and sauntered out of the room. The roll in Jack’s hips was about all the motivation Aster needed to rush to the canvas and start sketching out the painting.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aster pulled at his collar nervously as he stood within the gallery. The gallery was going to open soon - as in very soon. As in oh: ‘God, why did he decide this was a good idea? What was he thinking? He hated social gatherings. He’d never been the focus of a walkthrough what was he going to say? What-‘

“Aster!” Barbara had grabbed his arms giving him a small shake. Aster gasped a bit in surprise, startled from his anxiety induced stream of consciousness. “Just take a deep breath, Aster. Everything looks amazing, stop worrying so much. Come on, deep breaths.”

Aster took in a long breath, letting it out slowly. He did feel better. Minutely better, but still, better.

Staff ran around everywhere, the catering company fixing the last bits of finger foods and champagne into place as the gallery staff darted around making sure the lighting was correct, the paintings were aligned properly, that guards were set up so no photography or touching would happen. Aster took in another deep breath.

“Aster, you’ve done so well. And I have to say, I’m incredibly impressed that you got that piece finished in time.” Barb congratulated, taking a large gulp from the glass tube of champagne.

She had chosen to look sophisticated by straightening her hair so that it fell elegantly to one side of her face. She wore a deep sea green cocktail dress with matching dangling earrings.

She took another sip, “Well, I think I’m sufficiently tipsy to deal with this evening. It’s two minutes after the hour though. We’re going to have to open up now.”

Aster nodded with a gulp, throat clenched as tight as his nerves. 

Barb nodded and motioned to one of the staff by the door. A young woman stepped forward and opened the doors to the gallery. Aster wasn’t sure if he tensed or relaxed when the first two people in were North and Tooth, arm in arm.

“Bunny!” North called up to the second floor. Aster waved as both of his friends completely skipped the art heading straight for the staircase and up to him.

“Oh my gosh, this is so amazing Bunny!” Tooth cheered as she practically ran over to him embracing him in a huge hug.

Barb chuckled, leaving him to mingle with the incoming crowd. Aster smiled at Tooth when she finally separated from him.

“Ya haven’ even looked at the pieces yet, Toothie!” Aster reminded her with a laugh. 

Tooth pouted at him for a moment before Aster’s vision was blocked by a giant red overcoat.

“Bunny!” North greeted as he gathered the Aussie into a bone crushing hug, “Thank you so much for invitations! We can’t wait to see your work, it is amazing as always!”

North finished with a bright laugh as he dropped Aster back to his feet. It took a moment for Aster to gather his breath again, but he finally managed just in time for Tooth to strike up another conversation.

“And you look so good! I’m assuming Jack dressed you?” Tooth asked with a mischievous wink. 

Aster rolled his eyes, too stressed to realize just what that wink had implied, “I got dressed on my own, thank ya.”

His tone was irritated as he shot that response back to Tooth. He was currently in a hunter green button-down shirt, grey vest, and matching grey dress pants. 

“Okay, we should go look at paintings now. See you later Bunny!” North nearly yelled, arm wrapping around Tooth’s shoulder as he led her off. 

Aster smiled despite himself, getting one more pat on the shoulder and an uplifting grin from Tooth before the two of them left to look at the rest of the gallery.

Aster only had a moment to himself before Sandy greeted him with...Koz in tow.

‘ _Hey Aster!’_ Sandy greeted.

The short man was dressed in a spiffy gold colored tux that did wonders to his naturally golden skin tone. Koz was in a black trench coat that showed off his very slim figure and hung down almost to his feet. His hair was, oddly enough, not slicked back, naturally hanging lightly in front of his eyes, it looked almost as soft as Jack’s. Almost.

“Hey Sandy!” Aster replied, giving the man a tight hug as he motioned for Aster to bend down, “I’m glad ya could make it out tonight, I remember ya were havin’ trouble.”

Sandy made an odd face, narrowing his eyes for a moment before smiling brightly.

‘ _Yeah, but it pretty much worked itself out.’_ Sandy signed, _‘I don’t think you were formally introduced to Koz here?_ ’

Aster looked at the man in all black that Sandy had motioned to. The bartender at the strip club Jack had worked at for a night.

“Nah, I don’ think so.” Aster ground out, trying to keep the anger from his last meeting out of his voice. 

Sandy nodded, apparently expecting as much, _‘Well, Aster, this is Kozmotis Pitchner. Koz, this is Aster Bunnymund.’_

Sandy signed the introduction as they shook hands. Though Aster wouldn’t tell Sandy that his hand was a little tighter than it should have been during that hand shake.

“A pleasure.” Koz said with a half smile, which looked more like a sneer than an honest smile.

“Yea’. O’ course.” Aster shot back, nerves in too much of a jumble to notice the mocking tone of Koz’s voice.

Sandy noticed it though and glared up at the man.

‘ _Yes, we’re dating now, actually.’_ Sandy signed.

Koz became immediately flustered signing something quickly that Sandy resolutely ignored. _‘I’ll tell you the details later.’_ Sandy had finished with a wink. Aster laughed, mostly at Koz’s sulking reaction, ‘ _But congratulations on the big reveal! Lots of people showed up, I’m sure it’s going to be incredibly successful!”_

Aster gulped, “Uhh...yea’, thanks Sandy.”

Sandy grinned giving him two thumbs up.

He motioned for Koz and the two left, Sandy weaving their hands together which, if Aster was watching correctly, Koz practically latched onto Sandy with desperation. 

Aster sighed looking off the small balcony he currently rested at. Most people were still on the first floor, surveying the paintings there. There were two other artists besides himself – both of which mingled around the bottom floor of the studio.

Aster nearly gagged at that thought when he realized it.

As people started piling in Aster began to become very busy. Viewers came to talk to him about his paintings. What was his inspiration? Why the mix of colors? Was he trying to metaphorically reflect some deeper meaning by only humanizing one of the seasons? Normally spring came after winter, in the series it was reversed, does the stylistic-yadda yadda yadda. It drove Aster up the wall.

He cared about metaphorical representation of the seasons about as much as he cared about brush techniques to magnify color intensity and it’s allusion to Dante’s _Divine Comedy_ (what the bloody hell was that dill even going on about?!) which was to say: none. They hadn’t even revealed the center piece yet, either. Aster cringed at that thought, not knowing how the piece was going to be taken. It was going to be unveiled at 11, two hours after the opening of the gallery. Barb had thought that two hours was enough time for everyone who wanted to be there to be there.

Aster was a bit startled when North and Tooth came up to him.

“Hey Bunny!” Tooth greeted, “You’re looking...well, less nervous.” 

Aster groaned, “Toothie, ya don’ know the half of it. Hate these bloody things, the questions these people ask!”

North handed him a glass of champagne, which Aster took with a cringe of disgust. Oh what he wouldn’t give for a Shirley Temple with a very nice helping of Cherry Picardi. He took the drink anyway, sipping at it gingerly. It would hopefully loosen him up a bit.

“But enough about silly people! _Paintings_ Aster! They are amazing! And Jack- err have you seen him?” North asked. 

Aster smiled a bit at the comments, but frowned at the mention of Jack.

“No, haven’t seen the gumbie. Was gonna ask if ya two had, actually.” Aster replied.

Aster had invited Jack personally; they shared an apartment, and Aster was surprised that his boyfriend wasn’t one of the first people in the showing.

“Well you have his number right? We’ll watch the fort if you want to give him a call.” Tooth offered with a smile.

Aster returned it half-heartedly.

“Yea, think I will. See ya in a mo’.” Aster replied as he headed towards one of the private studio offices.

They were closed to the guests, but Aster was sure no one would mind if he stepped out for a second.

Aster dodged around the viewers with his phone up to his ear, trying to make himself look unapproachable. That didn’t stop a few guests from trying to talk to him, but he simply made a small motion with his index finger towards his phone and kept walking for the hallway that led to the private studios. 

Once inside the hallway, Aster sighed, nervous about where his Frostbite was. He picked Jack’s number out from his contact list and hit the call button. After a few rings, he got an answer.

“Hello?” He heard Jack’s voice ask over the phone.

“Jackie, where are ya mate? Is everything-

“Helllllooooo?” Jack asked again.

Aster lowered the phone for a moment to scowl at it before he brought it back up to his ear to continue.

“Yeah, Jack ya gumbie, I’m right here just-”

“Is anybody even there?”

Aster scoffed, “Yes I’m right-!”

“Cause no one on this line is here! Leave a message after the beep!” 

Aster lowered the phone again before he glared down at it, confused for just a moment until he heard the normal ‘beep’ sound of a phone’s answering machine. He frowned at his phone, hanging up and not bothering to leave a message. Jack _would_ have a message to trick people into thinking he was there.

Aster sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt the beginnings of a headache. Well, he’d just have to drink a bit more than he-

A sound somewhere close by distracted him from his thoughts. It sounded like it was coming from one of the rooms near by - and yes, now that Aster looked he could see the light on in one of the studios.

Aster huffed a breath. Well it was somewhat good, then. Someone was sneaking around where they shouldn’t be. He’d give whoever was beyond a good threat and leave that as a good way to vent his nerves for now. Aster stalked over to the door, first looking in the window, before he settled one hand on the doorknob and froze when he registered what he saw. 

Sandy and...Koz?

Aster couldn’t believe the scene in front of him. Sandy was standing on a chair to compensate for the height difference between Koz and himself, barely making it to just an inch above Koz’s head while standing on the chair. Sandy was glaring down at the ashen faced man and Koz was biting his lip as he looked up at Sandy with his trench coat now open to reveal sinfully tight black leather pants and a similarly tight almost transparent black shirt.

Sandy was signing something towards him, making Koz watch Sandy from under his eyelashes. Whatever it was Koz responded with a weak nod. Apparently that wasn’t the response Sandy wanted, which was why the smaller man had narrowed his eyes and buried a hand into Koz’s hair - latching on and giving a small shake. Koz covered his mouth, but not before he let out a loud, breathy sound that made Aster blush.

Oh...

So that’s what he heard.

Koz let out a meek and breathy, “Yes…”

Aster blushed harder, slowly backing away from the door and not wanting to see anymore of the obviously... _private_ conversation.

However Aster jumped about a foot in the air when his phone went off when he’d finished stepping away from the scene. He worried about the noise for less than a second before he saw that it was Jack calling him.

“Jack! Where the heck are ya mate? We’re having a talk about your bloody answering machine, ya drongo!” Aster hissed into the phone.

A huffed laugh came from the other side. “I’m sorry, I had some errands to take care of after the daycare shift today, I’m on my way, though, should be there in 5!”

Aster sighed. By this point he was glad Jack was going to make it here at all. He also still had that weird fluttering in his stomach.

“Alright, just...next time gimme a text or somethin’, alright Frostbite?” Aster asked making his way to the door back out to the gallery. 

“You were worried…” Jack sounded resigned.

Aster was sorely tempted to rub it in his face because, duh, he had been pretty worried.

“O’ course I was, Frostbite.” Aster replied as gently as possible, only the barest amounts of exasperation in his voice.

He didn’t know the _exact_ details of Jack’s ‘errand’ or what had happened yet, which was why he didn’t immediately snap at Jack. He believed Jack had a valid reason for being late – or at least he hoped that was the case..

“Sorry, Bunny.” Jack replied softly, “I’ll explain everything I can later tonight. See in you a few!”

“Ya, see ya in a sec’.” Aster replied, hanging up his phone with relief.

He cast one look to the room Sandy and Pitch were still in before heading back out into the crowd.

Aster was immediately bombarded with praise from the people passing by. He nodded at them, trying to make his way over to where North and Tooth were standing at the balcony as they surveyed the crowd below them. 

“Jack here yet?” Aster muttered, _finally_ shaking off that hipster guy with the weird beard.

He was definitely _not_ interested in discussing his possible motivations of drawing a typical Whitmanian lover in the midst of grass fields.

Both Tooth and North shook their heads and Aster deflated just the smallest bit. He honestly couldn’t wait for Jack to get here.

“Did you get in contact with him?” Tooth asked.

“Ya, the dill said he’d be here soon, got busy with somethin’ unexpected.” Aster muttered.

Tooth shot him a concerned frown. “That’s odd...doesn’t sound like him at all, did he-”

“Oh oh! He has arrived Bunny! Now make with the wooing and the coupleness!” North urged, shooing Aster in the direction of the stairs.

Aster shot him a quick glare but quickly hurried towards the stairs nonetheless, bringing his phone back up to his ear to dodge the people trying to talk to him.

Aster saw Jack the moment he got downstairs. The man was looking at one of his paintings, the portrait with the snowflake shapes in it, a mystified expression on his face. It was like a dead weight had dropped to Aster’s feet.

He had worried so much about Jack being here that he hadn’t considered what Jack’s response would be to…well, being _here_. He’d have to go throughout the entire gallery looking at the various paintings Aster created; almost all of them featuring him. The crowd would notice, very quickly, that Jack was his model and practically eat the man up and- and-

Jack had turned and spotted Aster still sporting his mystified expression. Then he, very slowly and with a few chuckles and gestures, smiled.

Aster’s world stopped.

He also might have been sporting a nosebleed by that point.

Jack sauntered up to him, in a form hugging blue-silk button down that hung just at his waist line, a wide simple belt, dark jeans that were faded around the knees and a few necklaces - the most prominent of which held an intricate snowflake. Aster blinked a few times, coming back to reality as Jack closed the distance between them, weaving in and out and looking sexy as hell while doing so in his slick clothing.

“Hey Bunny I-” Jack started but Aster interrupted him as he drew Jack into a warm embrace.

Jack smiled, sighing into the tight hug as Aster buried his nose into his boyfriend’s tousled hair. He drew back at the whispered stares he was getting.

“Ya get here alrigh’?” He asked quietly, taking Jack’s hand in his and starting to head back upstairs. 

Jack nodded, “Yeah, just a few traffic problems but nothing real serious. Turnout for the show is great!” Jack stated after looking around. He waved emphatically at Tooth and North, both of whom waved back just as energetically. 

“Jack, I’m so glad you could come!” Tooth said happily.

Jack let go of Aster’s hand, giving Tooth a large hug when they reached them.

“Wouldn’t dare to miss it. You have to know how much I like looking at myself by now!” Jack teased.

All of them laughed at it, including Aster. North gave Jack a bone crushing hug before setting the man back down to the floor. Aster didn’t miss the large wince Jack made upon returning to solid ground.

“If nobody minds, I’m going to go look at my face for a while.” Jack said with a cheeky smirk to Aster.

Aster blushed a bit, smirking back at him.

“Yeah we’ll be here ya little larrikin.” Aster replied, Tooth and North nodding in agreement.

Jack gave them one last grin before dashing off to look at the paintings.

Unfortunately soon as Jack left Aster was immediately bombarded with viewers who came up to him, pointing where Jack had just gone and asking about the young white haired man. Aster simply shrugged and smiled after him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Barb rapped at a glass at eleven pm on the dot, signaling the announcement she was about to make – the unveiling of the center piece. Aster swallowed his entire glass of champagne in one gulp, much to Jack’s amusement, in an attempt to quell the butterflies.

Barb cleared her throat before starting the speech, “Thank you everyone who has come out this evening. For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Barbara Strouss. For those of you who do know me, I’m sure that name gives you night terrors, so don’t worry I won’t repeat it.” There was a chorus of small chuckles around the room before she continued, “Now, I have the pleasure of introducing our artists this evening and just throw your hand up in the air or something, don’t worry I’m not going to make you give a speech or anything, I just want to show the audience who you all are. First, there’s recent SCAD graduate, Katrina Kissell,”

A tall, pale woman meekly raised her hand, though she need not bother. Her insane poof of red-hair made her stick out like a sore thumb.

“Next we have watercolor painter, Ms. Doreen Whieldon.” A rather old woman smiled brightly, raising her hand and giving a small wave.

“Finally, we have renowned children’s book illustrator, Aster Bunnymund.” Aster felt his stomach turn over, looking to the ground and giving a small wave to the crowd, “Aster, as most of you know, was the featured artist with his collection ‘The Winter Sprite.’ Now to unveil the centerpiece of the gallery.”

Aster stopped breathing as Barb pulled a cord and the tarp covering the painting dropped. The crowd, as well as Jack himself, all gasped in awe.

It was a painting of Jack with his eyes half lidded and a gentle, small, smile on his face. He was lazing in the sunshine, naked and stretched across the ground. He was in Aster’s Warren, the background extending outward in expansive green hills. His skin was covered in an incredibly intricate geometric design that covered every inch of his skin. The design itself spiraled across his entire body, including his flaccid privates, until it hit the ground where the design came to life - leaving a dusting of snow wherever it trailed. One hand was reaching outward to the viewer, extended in invitation, the other resting lightly against his chest. The most spectacular aspect of this piece was the fact that from whatever angle the viewer looked at the piece Jack seemed to follow.

Aster felt Jack push against him. He turned shyly to see the younger man’s dazzling smile on his face. It wasn’t long before Jack grabbed onto Aster’s neck and pulled the man down into a tight embrace that ended with a soft touching of lips.

Aster straightened from the chaste kiss with Jack’s arms sliding down to his waist.

“I take it ya like the paintin’?” Aster asked, unable to stop the smile that crossed his lips.

Jack chuckled and nodded.

“I have to say, it’s a bit odd to stare at my naked self. But damn, I look pretty seductive!”

They both laughed and it wasn’t long before Jack snuggled in tight into Aster’s side as the crowd applauded politely. Aster steeled himself, getting ready for the bombardment of questions that was going to be coming his way.


End file.
